You Promised
by Divadoll16
Summary: Sequel to Bad Boy. John had lost everything he cared but can he explain to her why he left. Or will he have to watch from the side as he sees someone else scoop her off her feet.
1. Chapter 1

You Promised Chapter 1

Mickie had just gotten the script that Trish and her were doing when. She ran into a familiar face.

"Well if it isn't my baby sister"

"Randy" Mickie then dropped her script and hugged her brother

"Um I missed you and all but I can't breath micks" she laughed as she pulled away from him

"How are you" she asked

"Doin good. Got that feud with triple h"

"Oh yeah I saw that"

"I heard that your doin that storyline with Trish"

"Yeah. It's like a dream come true. Well I got to go read over my script Ran"

"Ok I'll let you go. Maybe we can meet up later"

"Yeah" she said as she walked away

Randy went down the other way before he ran into someone.

"Man I'm running into everyone-" Randy stopped when he realized who the man was "What are you doing here"

"I was drafted here remember"

"Oh yeah. Hard to remember the face that broke my sisters heart" he said disgusted

John then put his head down "I never meant to hurt her"

"Well you did"

"Look Randy" John reached out to the man but he side stepped his hand

"Don't touch me" he said as he passed by him. John sighed. He convinced himself that he deserved that besides he just left her after he said he wanted to marry her.

Trish and Mickie's hotel room

Mickie had just got back in her room.

"Hey Trish you here" Mickie called out

"Yeah I'm here"

"This is one sick and twisted storyline" Mickie said getting a chuckle from Trish

"How so" she asked coming from the bedroom

"Well basically I'm obsessed with you" Trish chuckled "No lie" Mickie then handed the book to her

"Well I have to hand it to them WWE finally did something.. interesting" Trish said giggling at the paper when Randy and Adam walked in

"Told you they were in this room"

"Yeah yeah. Um micks can I talk to you outside" Randy asked

"Um sure" she said as they went outside "What you want to talk about"

"Johns here"

Mickie scowled under her breath "And why should I care"

"I just thought I'd let you know"

"Well thanks I guess" she said as they went back inside but were met by Trish and adam having their ears pressed against the door

"We weren't listening if that's what your thinking. Cause we wanted to warm our ears cause they were cold-" Adam rambled

"Adam please. They know already"

"Oh then yes we were listening to your conversation" he said as he went to watch the TV

"So Johns here" Trish said to Mickie

"Yeah" Mickie looked down

"What happened between you to. When we left y'all were as much in love"

"Well things change" Mickie sighed "Can we not talk about this"

"Sure micks" Trish said as she hugged her friend


	2. Chapter 2

You Promised Chapter 2

Mickie was walking down the hall reading her script. She didn't even see the person coming towards her. They both collided with each other causing her to drop her script

"I'm sorry" the mans voice sound out

"It's ok. Wait Kenny" she said as she bent down to pick up her papers. The man stood up holding them to her

"Um yeah" he said "but how do you. Wait a second Mickie Austin"

"the one and only" she said before embracing him with a hug

"How've you been"

"Been good. In wwe is all" he chuckled a bit

"Well it's good to see you"

"You to. You should come by the hotel we are renting a movie for tonight"

"Sure I would like that" he said as Mickie wrote her room number on his hand

"Well thanks again Kenny" she said as she went down the hall

"Hey micks you ready for your match" Trish asked

"Yep. I'm pumped" she said hopping around

"Bet you are. Well ash is waitin for us at the curtain so let's head out" the two women went out.

Guys locker room

"Alright divas are up next" Adam said looking at the screen

"I have to say this is your favorite part" Chris said

"You are right my friend" he said not taking his eyes off the tv

Randy was in the back with Paul as he showed him a new technic

"Hey who's that James girl" Adam asked

"You don't know" Paul said looking at randy amused

"Nope but she's hot" Adam said followed by a smack from Randy

"That's my sister man"

"What the hell man" Adam said rubbing his head

"That's my sister" he said sitting back down

"But you have different names"

"So since hunter is called triple h that must be his real name"

"Um yeah"

"there stage names Adam" all the guys laughed until a sound of 'hey' was heard

"I gotta go" Randy said passing by John

"We need to talk about this" John said

"What is there to talk about" he yelled causing all the men to jump. They new he had an anger problem but never new why

"I need to explain myself"

"We wanted you to explain before but you didn't you crushed her heart"

"I didn't mean to" John said yelling back

"So you left her for a reason"

"Yes. I wouldn't just do that to hurt her"

"Hey look Mickie won" Adam said causing little of the anger to go away

All the guys nodded their heads. All John could do was look at the screen trying to figure out away to explain why he left that day.


	3. Chapter 3

You Promised Chapter 3

Mickie was walking down the hallway to go get her costume she was going to wear. Until she bumped into a hard body she looked up at the person. All the emotions came back to her. She tried to get past him but he stopped her.

"Can I explain" John asked

"There is nothing you could possibly explain" she said as she went to walk away

"Please Mickie" he said she stopped and turned around

"Ok explain" she said as she got in his face

"I want to tell you the reason why I left"

"Well I'm all ears"

"I left cause I didn't want to hurt you"

"Pfft yeah right. You hurt me really bad anyways"

"How. Tell me how so I can fix it"

"You left" he froze "You left without even telling me why. I loved you" she said starting to feel tears come to her eyes "You left me behind. I could have helped you but everything was a lie. That promise ring. A lie. How you cared for me. A lie. The way you said you loved me and said you would never hurt me. A lie. I can't even believe I believed you. I wish I had listened to Randy the first time he told me to stay away from you"

"You don't mean that"

"Hell yes I do. If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have hated my brother for three months. I would have had a pleasant year if you hadn't been here. I would have been able to get over you easily instead of moping around the god damn house for four months"

"Mickie I'm sor-"

"Save it" she said as she went down the hall way. When she was finally out of sight she sat down in the nearest chair and cried

"No way man" Kenny said on his phone as he was walking down the hall he saw Mickie "Hey man I'm gonna have to call you back" he said hanging up his phone "Hey micks what's the matter"

"Nothing" she said wiping her tears

"Something is wrong if your crying this hard" he said giving her a tissue

She wiped her eyes trying not to smear her make up "It's nothing Kenny"

"Look at me" she looked up and saw his bright green eyes "You know you can tell me anything"

Mickie let out a small sigh as she caved "It was one of my exs. He ended it on a bad note"

"I see besides he didn't deserve you if he could have just left like that"

"Yeah" she said feeling tears come to her eyes

"Hey" he said softly having her turn her head to him "I never told you this but I had a huge crush on you when we were in middle school"

"Oh" she blushed a little she didn't even notice John standing around the corner. Kenny was leaning in as John hopped she wouldn't lean in but he was wrong when he saw her lips connect with his. John could feel his heart break into. He had the urge to just go ver there and rip them apart but he new he was out of line. It took all his strength to leave knowing that he wouldn't be able to get her had pulled away from Kenny

"You ok now"

"Yeah I am" she said with a smile

"Good" he said as he lifted her up "Don't you have a costume contest to get to"

"Oh yeah bye Kenny" she said while giving him a peck on the cheek as she walked off to the locker room

Trish and Mickie's room

"Hey Kenny" Randy said as he saw the man come in the room

"Randy. How you been"

"Been good as always" he said as he saw where his hand was set on Mickie's lower back "Am I missing something"

"Um no just that Kenny and I are going out

"Oh my gosh micks congrats" Trish said they were interrupted by a knock at the door

"I'll get it" mickie said as she opened it regretting it though

"Before you slam the door in my face. I know I messed up. But I don't want you to hate me. It wouldn't feel right. So if we could just be friends at least"

"Friends would be nice" she said as they stood in silence "Would you like to come in"

"Oh um no thanks I was going to the gym. Bye Mickie" he said turning around she swore she saw him take out a chain that was around his neck as he walked down the hallway

"Hey micks who was that" Trish asked

"John"

"What did he want" Randy asked with disgust

"To be friends" she said as she looked at Randy

John was in the gym locker room getting ready for his work out. He was holding his chain in his hand he didn't even know he was talking out loud.

"Love you forever. Mickie" he read the engraving he had to get her back. She was the one that got him. The one that didn't judge him from the start. He couldn't live with out her if it was possible.


	4. Chapter 4

You Promised Chapter 4

John was walking down the hallway with the title right by him ready for his match physically but mentally not so much. He had thought of Mickie for many times but said it was for the best. His thoughts were interrupted by one of his opponents tonight.

"Hey Cena you ready" Kurt said punching at the air

"Yeah I guess"

"So Lisa we gonna hit it up tonight" the men turned and saw shawn michaels talking one of the divas

"Sure Shawn I'll catch you later" she said

"Oh and nice match" Shawn said as she turned the corner

"You sure do have a way with the ladies" Kurt said

"What can I say they just fall on me. Besides I am a sexy boy" Shawn said

"Ok that stuff not need to know outside of the bedroom"

"Alright. Come on guys" John said directing the guys to the entrance they watched as Kurt went through. John then took off his dog tags kissing them in the process. He didn't even see Shawn staring at him

"Why do you do that"

"Oh it's just a good luck charm"

"Oh" Shawn snatched it from John but when he did John hit him in the back of the head causing him to drop it

"What the hell man"

"Don't touch it alright"

"Fine" Shawn sprang to his feet as he heard his music hit

John was in a daze as he looked at his tags. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard that familiar giggle. He looked around the corner and saw Kenny and Mickie together. He could feel the sting of hurt but he new she was happy that's all he was grateful for.

"Hey John get ready" the stage hand said. John then dropped all emotions and went out to do his job.

Backstage

Most of the guys were outside of the locker room. Randy was sitting with Adam as they watched johns match. Randy didn't want to but he was trying to be civil for Mickie.

"Hey guys. Why are you out here" Chris asked

"Well i had a large orange soda. He started arguing an argue about who knows what he hit my hand causing my soda to spill all over the floor. Causing Paul to kick us out" Chris chuckled "Wow Adam"

"Ok I'm trying to watch the match here" he said avoiding them the girls and Kenny soon came around the corner arguing

"Superman would last so much longer than Batman" Kenny said

"What are you guys talking about" Randy asked amused

"Well Kenny here thinks superman would win in a fight against batman" Mickie explained

"Are you serious man"

"Yeah I am"

"Randy explain to him. I'm tired of being on this subject" she said sitting next to Adam

"Ok look. Superman is a great fighter and all but he doesn't have the gadgets like batman does"

"So he has the strength and heat vision"

"Yes they are all useful but haven't you noticed that each time he faces a different person they always have one thing that they know he will fall. Kryptonite!"

"Well.. He... Oh dang it" he said knowing he lost it

"See" everyone said but was soon shushed by Adam

"I wonder if johns ok"

"What happened" Trish asked Mickie didn't say anything but was wondering if he was ok

"Shawn and Kurt put him through a table and he hasn't gotten up. Oh never mind" he said as John finally reentered the ring bring the fire everyone was watching intensively

"This could go on for hours" Randy said but when he saw Kurt lock in the ankle lock he new it was over but John wasn't backing down

"Johns gonna get his ankle broken" Randy said

No one could here her but Mickie was asking for John to tap even though she wanted him to win she didn't want to see the pain in his eyes but right when she gave up hope Shawn had executed his elbow drop. Everyone was surprised to see John not tap.

"John is hard core" Adam said impressed in a blink of an eye Shawn had hit sweet chin music but followed by johns FU. He had covered Shawn getting three count.

John

John had stumbled into the corner of the ring. He new hen was going to win the title anyway it was in the script but he still could feel the pain in his ankle from Kurt. Even though at times he lessened his grip it still hurt. He new he was gonna have to get it checked out afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

You Promised Chapter 5

John had made his way to the back as he headed to the trainers room.

"Hey John you were great out there" a woman said as he passed by John new he heard that voice from somewhere and got a full shock when he saw her

"Um hi Maria"

"You ok. I saw the match-" John cut her off

"Why are you being so nice to me" he asked

"I just wanted to see if you were ok is all"

"Ok but why. I thought you hated me"

"Ok look John we were young and naive and I had a huge crush on you. I didn't know how to express"

"So you go and say I raped you"

"Yes" John started to walk away "But listen its not like it's happened to you before. Look if we could start over-"

"I'm not going out with you"

"You don't have to and besides I have a boyfriend already"

"Ok then" John said standing there

"Well friends" she said placing her hand out for him to shake

"Friends" he said as he shook her hand

John soon left in his quest to the trainers room. He noticed one of Randy's friends outside the door

"Hey your that kid that got out of the ankle lock" Adam said

"Um yeah but I'm not a kid" he said going into the room

"Ok. I'm Adam by the way Randy sent me out here to see if you were ok"

"Yeah but why would he want-"

"He saw that Mickie was concerned and asked me to see if you were ok"

"I'm fine" he said as he sat on the table

"Ok" Adam turned around he might as well ask him "You know you can hang out with us if you like"

"Thanks but no thanks" John said as he got ice ankle he got down and started to head for the door

"Mickie would like it"

"How would you"

"So there is something between you guys" Adam said being his nosey self

"There was but nothing now"

John had gotten to his room ready to unpack for the ride to airport. Vince had said he would have a new roommate but he didn't know who but was soon going to find out. John entered his room and saw one of the people he had come to dislike.

"Hey you must be my roomie. My names Kenny" he said holding his hand out

"I know" John said hard to believe that he was rooming with Mickie's boyfriend

"Well" he said pulling his unshaken hand "I hope we can get along well"

"Yeah just stay out of my way" John said as he went into his room. He then heard her voice music to his ears.

"Hey baby" Mickie said

"Hey you guys want to hang out in here"

"No I'm sorry got to pack for the road"

"We could pack in the morning I have three movies that you may like" he said waving them around

"Well let me take a look" she said looking through them "Oh I'm staying now" she said as she put it in

"What are we watching" he said with a chuckle

"The Pacifier. I haven't seen it in awhile"

"Ok I'm gonna see if cranky would like to join us" he said as he went to the doors but it had already began to open "Oh hey I was wondering if you'd like to watch the movie with us"

John hesitated as he saw Mickie was trying not to look at him "No thanks" he said as he left the room heading to the gym to try and pass the time. He left out of the room to be meet by Trish.

"Hey John"

"Hi. Long time no see"

"Yeah. How you been"

"I've been better. Ankle still hurts" he said not wanting the conversation to get awkward

"Oh well that's good champ" she said as she punched him lightly "Where you off to"

"Going to the gym" he said turning his head to his room door "Gotta get out of here"

"Mickie in there" she said softly he nodded his

"Yeah I mean I don't mind being in there with her but while she's with ken. I just can't do it"

"Ok I understand but you don't have to keep your distance from us. Come by anytime"

"Thanks Trish" he said as he made his way to the gym


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John had been working out for a good hour an a half. He decided that the movie was probably over thinking she was back in her room. John had entered hearing Mickie's voice but she wasn't in the living room.

"Kenny stop" she said giggling. John then was glad that he had his bag near the door so he swiftly changed into a t-shirt and shorts. He then just sat on the couch trying to ignore them so he turned on the tv. As time passed he was surprise to hear a moan. Causing him to turn the tv up louder.

"Hey man do you mind" Kenny said as he stood in the doorway with a pillow in front of him

"Sorry" John said not staring at the man. Kenny then returned back inside to what they were doing.

Trish's room

"What the hell is" Trish said angry as she had the door open looking at the person before her "John you ok"

"Um can I sleep on your couch" he said as he had a sheet over his shoulders

"Sure" she said as she walked him inside with an arm around his shoulder rubbing it softly

Airport

The whole gang was sitting in the airport ready to be sent to there destinations.

"Can't wait to get home" Mickie said jumping up and down as Randy came with his ticket in hand

"Yeah I can see it now. Mom got our favorite meals spaghetti and meat balls" he said licking his lips

"That's your favorite mine is lasagna" Mickie said proudly

"What are you talking about" the gang turned there attention to John at the front desk "I didn't buy two tickets"

"I'm sorry sir but it says you bought two"

"Is there anyway to give it away"

"No I'm sorry" the woman said handing him his ticket

John took the tickets from the woman mumbling as he went to his seat

"What's the matter John" Trish asked

"Apparently I got two tickets instead of one"

"Well that sucks"

"Yeah" he said as he walked to his destination

"He does know he can stay over here" Trish said

"I guess he doesn't" Randy said

'May I have your attention flight 420 to Richmond is now ready to board' the woman over the intercom said

"Well that's us. See you later Trish" Mickie said giving her a hug

"Yeah. See you guys Sunday" Trish had walked back out side to get on the bus that was heading for the next destination.

Gate

Randy had just entered the plane while Mickie was coming behind him.

"Ticket please"

"Yes sir" Mickie started to go through her purse. She started to panic as she noticed she couldn't find her ticket "Um I don't have my ticket"

"Well I can't let you pass"

"Yes I understand" she said as she left to see when the next flight might be. She had returned to the front but only learned that the plane would return at 6 this evening. She didn't feel like waiting that long as she started to list her options. Mickie had just decided to sit and look for a flight that would be boarding when she noticed John still sitting.

"Hey John" she didn't even know she had walked over to him

"Hi" he said as he looked at his watch to look at the time "Didn't your plane just leave"

"Yeah didn't have my ticket"

"Oh sorry"

'Flight 590 to West Newbury, Massachcetts is now redy to board'

"Thats me" John said as he started walking

"See ya later John" mickie said with a sad voice

John could hear this he never liked to see her sad "Um Mickie"

"Yeah" she said sniffing back tears

"I have an extra ticket that you could use"

"You would do that"

"Yeah" he said handing her the extra ticket he had

"Thank you John" she said taking it from him


	7. Chapter 7

You Promised Chapter 7

Flight 420

Randy kept looking back waiting for Mickie to join him but she never came.

"Um sir is this seat taken"

Randy swiftly turned his head "Yes" he then turned back around to look at the person "Um actually no it's free" he said and before long he had forgotten all about his sister while he was talking to the women that was sitting next to him now.

Flight 590

John was sitting with his headphones in listening to some music. He would hold a conversation but he was afraid that it would start into an argument and he didn't want that. He had just remembered what he had planned out. He took out his laptop hoping his aunt would be online.

"Whatcha doin" Mickie asked

John took out his earphones "What you say"

"Whatcha doin" she asked pointing to the screen

"Well I was gonna help you out with the travel"

"Oh you don't have to do that you know"

"No it's fine. Oh good"

"What"

"My aunts on" he said as he began to type

"John you know you don't have to do that. Randy has probably got a ticket right now"

"Little late now. Told my aunt and she said that she has a ticket for you"

"How she get it that fast"

"She kinda has a way since shes head of her department"

"Oh"

"Yeah. So your all settled" he said closing his laptop

"Thanks again John"

"No problem" he turned to look at her but caught sight of her brown eyes. She was the same but it soon ended when he looked the other way "Um I'm still tired so I'm gonna rest until we get there"

"Ok" she said knowing that it just became awkward

10 min. later

John was sound asleep the next time Mickie turned to look at him but was stopped when she saw two girls starring at him. One was nudging the other probably telling her to talk to him which she had just stood . Mickie did the one thing she didn't expect. She pulled the blanket that was on him over her. The girls soon turned back and just sat back down in shame.

50 min. later

The plane soon landed having all the people exiting the gate. John was heading to the lobby with Mickie. John then saw his aunt walk through the doors with someone with her.

"Hey John" she said as she held her arms out

He embraced her with a hug of his own "Hey. This is Mickie" John pointed to her

"Hi" she greeted the women

"It's nice to meet you but I'm afraid your flights been canceled

"What! Why!"

"Their was thought of a tornado watch"

"It's just a watch not like a tornado would hit in Virginia"

"Yeah but they canceled it just be on the safe side"

"Well that's just great" she said as she sat

"Well we have an extra room-"

"No you all have done enough for me. I am truly thankful but I will just get a hotel room"

"Ok but what about clothes"

"Well I was gonna ask if you could show me the best shops"

"Ok. Well we better go before those two leave us" she referred to John and the woman walking out of the lobby

"Who is that" Mickie asked trying not to sound nosy

"That's elizabeth. Way before John left here he was best friends with her. She lived right across the street" she said as the followed the pair out of the room

"Oh"

Richmond Airport

Randy had walked out of the plane with the women giving him her number. As soon as she was out of eye shot he came in contact with his mom.

"Hey momma"

"Hey" she said giving him a hug but she began to look around "Where's Mickie"

"She's right..." randy thought back rembering she didn't get on the plane

"Randal Keith Austin where is your sister" she said with her arms crossed over her chest

"Um I think she is still at the airport" his moms jaw dropped when he said that

"AND YOU DIDN'T REALIZE SHE WASN'T ON THE PLANE"

"No mam"

"Oh god. What is your dad going to say"

"We are going-"

"We. Your on your own sonny. Your the one that left your baby sister at the airport ALONE"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John had no say in where the girls went. Besides Elizabeth was driving so he couldn't skip out. John felt miserable sitting waiting for the girls to finish shopping.

"I hate my life" John mumbled not letting it go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"Did you say something John"

"Oh I said I'm glad to be here. You know shopping" he said sarcastically

Elizabeth laughed at this "So how do you like being the champ"

"It's pretty good. But lots of work after the fact"

"Yeah" as they continued their conversation Mickie saw them as she was flipped threw clothes rack

"You know he missed you"

"What" Mickie said turning to the woman

"John. He really loved you"

"Oh"

"Yeah he slept with that chain around his neck" she chuckled remembering that "He never let anyone touch. Still not sure what it is though"

"Who knows. What do you think" she said holding it up

"It's perfect we done" John yelled having Elizabeth nudge him as she laughed at his attempt to get out of here

"How do you know you haven't even seen it"

"Anything looks good on you"

"Awe that's sweet John" Liz said

"I know" he said with a smirk

"Your real full of yourself" she said chuckling

"Well I'm ready I got a couple of clothes so I won't hold you up" Mickie said as she walked over to them

"Great" the girls paid for their stuff and started to head out "Here let me get that" he said as he took the bags from them

"Thanks John but I got it" Mickie said taking hers back

"You sure"

"Yeah"

"You got a lot of stuff"

"I'm fine" she said struggling to hold the bags

"Just give me the bags Maddy" as soon as that came out of johns mouth every one froze "Just hand me the bags please" he said with no emotion

"Sure" she said seeing the hurt in his eyes he started walking away

"You guys coming or not" he said as the started to scramble towards the exit

Richmond

"Ok I fixed him his favorite" Randy said placing the T-bone steak on his dads seat while his mom looked at him sipping her hot chocolate "aren't you going to help"

"Nope your on your own" she said "Oh yer plan better work cause he just pulled up" she said walking into the kitchen

"Her we go. Hey dad" Randy said greeting his father

"Hey back home I see. Where's your sister" he asked looking around

"She's upstairs sleep"

"Why didn't she sleep on the plane"

"There was a kid kicking her seat causing her to get a headache"

"Oh ok. You ready for those Redskins to win"

"You know it. Dallas ain't got nothing on us"

"Hey honey" Amy said coming through the door with a salad

"Hey" he said giving her a kiss as she sat down next to him

30 sec left on game

'What do you say John think the Cowboys have a chance'

'I don't know chuck- wait what's this interception oh my gosh it's the thirty. twenty. ten. Touchdown Dallas'

'Oh fans what an upset'

'And the kick is up.. and it's good. That's the game folks Redskins 14 Cowboys 15'

Randy was cursing under his breath as he saw the angry face his dad made

"Told you they weren't gonna win" Amy said mainly to randy as she took the plate from them

"Well that's just great" he said "We lost the game and the steaks not good"

"I thought you liked the steak" he said he followed how Mickie did it just the same way she did when she wanted something

"It wasn't all done but don't tell your mother"

"Hold up I didn't cook it Randy did" she said from the kitchen

"This couldn't get worst" he said as the phone rang he picked it up "Hello"

"Hi daddy"

"Mickie" he said confused looking at Randy as his eyes grew wider "aren't you up in your room"

"Um no I didn't get on the plane"

"WHAT!"

"It's ok John helped me"

"John" he said not sure. Randy stopped midway up the stairs "John Cena"

"Yeah he helped me put and now I'm in a hotel in West Newbury"

"So your ok"

"Yeah I'm fine closer drive"

"Well that's good"

"Sorry I didn't get to see ya daddy"

"It's alright goodnight now" he said as he hung up in his most sweet voice when he ever talked to Mickie "RANDY!"

"New it wouldn't work" his mom said passing him on the way to her room


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its late havent had internet since thursday. But its fixed so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Mickie was sitting on her couch looking at TV until a knock came at the door.

"Hi"

"Hey Mickie. Um my family is having a cook out at our house and we were wondering if you would like to come"

"Um. I'm flattered but no thanks"

"Oh please Mickie we would really like to have you. And besides you must be bored sitting in her all day"

"Well not all day I went to the gym" Elizabeth just looked at her "Fine. I'll come"

"Yes. You can meet the whole family"

Cena house

"Wow"

"Yeah that's what I said. Forgot how big it was until. Until I came back" she new it pained John but it pained her more

"I'll give you the tour" Elizabeth said she pulled the car to a stop seeing three men standing out side at the basketball court

"Oh John got a girl" the boys said

"She's not my girl Jerry. Shes a friend. Besides she has a boyfriend" John snapped

"Chill John just kidding" they

"That ain't stopping me" another one of them said walking up to her "Names Jack" he said kissing her hand

"Mickie" she said as she pulled her hand away nicely walking toward Elizabeth "He must be the flirt"

"Yep you catch on quick" she said walking into the house

"So that's the girl"

"Yeah" John said simply as he walked to the backyard

"Sorry man I didn't know" Jack said

"It's cool"

"So you gonna teach us one of those moves" one of the men said jumping up and down

"Hey you asked" he said. But was soon tackled to the ground as all the guys ambushed him

"Play nice boys" their aunt called but that didn't get them to come off of John until they heard food "Wait let guest go first"

"Thank you" she said as she got her plate

"Ok now you can go" she said stepping out of the way letting her husband take over the grill

"So how you like the clam fritters" jack said taking a bite out of his food

"Never had them" the man almost choke out of shock

"You've never had clam fritters and you live in Virginia"

"Nope"

"You need to try it" he said they were on the back table and he didn't feel like walking so he grabbed johns off his plate "Here"

"Um that's johns"

"He won't mind"

"Get your own fritter jack" he said trying to reach

"It's for a newbie"

"Fine"

"Here John take half" Elizabeth said handing him half of hers

"Thanks Liz" he said which the nickname didn't go unnoticed by Mickie

"These are good" she said as she ate it

"Told you" he said

"First one who cleans up doesn't have to help with the table" she said as all the men picked up their plates all the guys got up pushing except John Jake Sr. Mickie and Liz (don't feel like typing her name out)

"Want me to help dear" he said

"No Liz and I got it"

"Here let me help" Mickie said

"Oh it's ok but you could help John with the table"

John soon noticed that Mickie was helping him out.

"You have a nice family" she said taking the glasses up

"Thanks"

"John why don't you come spend time with us"

"What are you talking about" he asked confused

"When we hang out in the room after the shows"

"Oh I just hang out with other people that's all" he said taking the rest of the glasses into the kitchen

"Hey John can you teach me some moves"

"Sure Liz" he said leaving the dishes on the counter

"They looked cute together don't they" she asked

Mickie just watched out the door as he let her put him in a choke hold.

"Mickie"

"What" she said snapping her head to the woman

"Are you ok"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you again"

"Anytime" she said before she heard a loud bang from the upstairs room "It's like high school all over again" she gave a chuckle before leaving to see what the noise was

She continued to look out the window. She would remember her being like that but everything had faded. She was brought out of her thoughts as they re-entered with laughs

"You may be able to go in the WWE" John said coming back inside

"I could take you"

"Better watch your back John she could take the title from you" Mickie said with a smirk

"I'll have to make sure she doesn't" he said looking at Liz

"Um I was wondering if you could take me to the hotel now"

"Sure" he said letting her go out the door before him

"Um John" liz called to him causing him to turn from the door "maybe we could hang out tomorrow just you and me"

"Sure Liz sounds fun" he said walking out

Car Ride

"Thank you again for inviting me"

"No problem. Besides what was the hotel having"

"T-bone steak"

"See didn't make a difference"

"Yeah" she said as he went through the light

Time passed by as it had became awkward.

"Liz looks like she's into you" Mickie mentally kicked herself for saying that but they hadn't talked for the last ten minutes only for them to join in on songs from the radio

"You think. I didn't notice"

"You would have to be blind to not see it"

"Well she hit the jackpot didn't she"

"Stop being cocky John. It doesn't suit you" she said nudging him Mickie could hear her conscience saying you pushed him right into her hands

"Well here we are" he said stopping at the hotel entrance

"Thanks John" she said getting out of the car

"Your welcome" he said as he watched her go into the hotel safely before pulling off

Hotel Room

Mickie had just got into her room hearing her phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey I've been trying to call you"

Mickie had a smile come to her face hearing Kenny speak to her "Sorry left phone in hotel"

"What" he said confused

"I didn't get on my plane and I'm in Massachusetts now"

"What are you doing there"

"John had an extra ticket and he gave it to me"

"Well I'm gonna have to thank him for that"

"Yeah Kenny I'm gonna call you tomorrow. I'm tired"

"Ok sweet dreams beautiful" she smiled when she heard kisses come through the phone before hanging up. She plopped on the bed as she thought of what had occurred an hour ago. She wasn't jealous she kept telling herself but she couldn't stop looking at how the two interacted with each other. She gave a heavy sigh as she though of getting her ticket for the flight on Saturday.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mickie and John got off of there plane at the airport. John was already on the phone calling Liz. Mickie still felt her stomach clench seeing this. Of course she was over John. At least she kept telling herself that. She was happy with Kenny. She noticed John was talking looking like he got her voicemail instead of her cell.

"Hey mickie want to catch a cab to the hotel. Save money and all"

"Um sure" she said while trying to flag down a cab

"Come on you gotta put some leg to it" that caused Mickie to turn around and look at him with a half stunned and amused look

"That's what I'm doing" she said with a chuckle

"No no. Look" John moved her from the curb slightly so he could demonstrate "Your gonna want to open up your shirt just a slight. That way you get their attention. Next your gonna want to put some of your hair over your eyes showing just a slight smile. And the finishing touch you whistle" what John didn't know is that he had made the perfect call for a taxi. Having one stop right in front of them. John was a bit confused seeing Mickie laughing

"Hey want a ride" the guy asked

"Um yeah" he said heading to the back of the cab

"Psst miss" Mickie had just slide in the car "Is he single"

Mickie thought the whole ordeal was just to funny to not mess with "Of course not"

"Cool" John then slide into the cab "Where to beautiful"

"Oh mickie you got a secret admire" John said nudging her

"Oh you have no idea" she said snickering under her breath

40 minutes

"Here we are Marriott Hotel"

"Thanks" John slid out of the car shocked to see the driver get out of the car

"Here let me get that beautiful" John was then utterly confused since Mickie was still sliding out of the cab

"Um who are you talking to" John said as he put Mickie's bag in the side

"You of course" he said handing him his case "Give me a call when you can" he said with smirk. John looked down and yes there was a small phone number written on the tag of his suit case

"Um. I'm not gay"

"But she said you were" the man motioned for the woman that just went in "WAit so your not.. Oh well this is awkward" the man said backing away slowly John didn't even get to pay him but his attention was drawn to the brunette in the lobby

Lobby

Mickie couldn't help but laugh as she got through the doors. As her laughter had drifted to the people at the desk.

"Mickie!" she was then brought into the most crushing hug she had been in

"Geez. Love you. To Rand. But. Can't. Breath" Randy then let her go but keep her in arms length

"I. am soooooooo sorry" he said looking at her

"It's fine" she said as she print her hands

"You sure"

"I'm sure" she said watching him go into the elevator. She then moved up noticing Trish was in line just watching her

"Are you honestly ok that he left you"

"Hell no! It was the most annoying weekend. I mean I was thank full it was just John"

"What did he do" she asked concerned

"It wasn't him. His friend but it's nothing. Besides I think we are actually gonna work through this"

"Mickie Laree Austin!" the women turned to the appering pissed superstar

"Well this should be fun" Trish said getting there keys

"You told the cab driver I was gay" if it was any louder the fith floor might have heard him

"What you made a good show of it" she said with a smirk

"I was demonstrating how to get a cab"

"And it worked" she said patting his shoulder

"Imma get ya" he said without warning Mickie dropped her bag and ran down the hall John not to far behind. Ashley soon appeared

"What just happened"

"Mickie pulled a nasty prank on John"

"Ah"

Not long Mickie peaked around the corner seeing her case still there. She had lost John shocking herself that she actually out ran him. She new he let her go but she just ignored it seeing his bags were gone.

"You thought you could out run me couldn't you" Mickie jumped seeing John by the elevator

"Yeah I new that" she said watching him come up to her

"It was funny I admit" he said smirking "But imma let you off the hook"

"Fine by me" they didn't even notice how close their bodies were coming together

"Um. um" they both turned their heads seeing a little boy shaking nervously holding a pencil and paper

"Hey" John and Mickie both squatted down to the little boys size "How can we help you"

"Um can I have your autograph"

"Sure" John signed his name then handed it to Mickie

"Thank you" he said rushing off to his mother

"Don't you just love it"

"Yeah" they said as they heard the elevator doors pop open "We better get going"

"Yeah" they both entered the elevator

Mickie was on her floor half way down the hall not noticing, someone engulfed her into another hug.

"What is this squeeze the life out of Mickie day" she said she turned her head sharply as he realized who it was as they put her down "KENNY!" she then engulfed him in a hug.

"I missed you" he said looking at her

"Missed you to"

"So how was West Newbury"

"It was fine. I'm just glad John had an extra ticket"

"Yeah remind me to thank him"

"Right. I'll be down soon ok" she said entering her room

Arena

Everyone was either settled down reading over their lines. Or going over moves with one another but John had finished and was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hey John sorry I didn't call you back"

"It's fine you were busy. I just called saying I was here"

"That's good- Hey John!" John chuckled hearing the girl in the back ground

"Hey Mary"

"So whatcha doin"

"Thinking about you" he heard the girl awe in the back ground "Am I on speaker"

"You were" she chuckled "So when you coming back home"

John sighed "Three weeks"

"Oh"

"Sorry

"What's there to be sorry about your doing your job"

"Yeah just I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you to. I gotta go. Love you"

"Love you too" he said smiling at his phone


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Geez Candice what is that wand made out of" Mickie said as she held her head

"Sorry micks" she said putting her eyes back on the screen

"So what we going to do tonight" Mickie asked

"Well I got some movies" Kenny said moving a bit closer to her

"Oh what kind" Trish piped up

"Well what I could remember was um guess who, monster-in-law or man of the house, that's all I could remember though"

"Oh we'll maybe we could see later"

"Ok whos got their bets" Trish just looked at the Paul, Big Show, as he watched the match

"Seriously Donald. Come on" Trish just looked at him

"What. It's good money" he raised his hands in defense

"Shot I'm in on this" Shelton said waving a ten in the air "Bet cena and Shawn could get this even with the odds"

"You know Kurt's gonna win right" Trish whispered to the giant

"Yeah but let's not tell Shelton alright. Beides it's a good ten bucks" Trish just chuckled

End of show at hotel

John was about to head to the gym when he was stopped by Trish.

"You know if you over work yourself your gonna hurt something"

"Yeah" he said throwing his towel over his shoulder

"Yeah. Besides we're having movie night want to join"

"Naa I'm good. Thanks though" he said starting to walk down the hall

"john felix anthony cena you get your but back here"

John just looked at her amused "Did you just use my full name"

"Yes now your going to watch this movie with us if it kills you"

John just laughed at Trish's attempt "Ok ok let me just put my stuff back" he said as Trish skipped back inside.

"So what we watching" John asked as he came into the room

"Well we decided Man of the House" Trish said plopping on the couch

"Don't tell me it's a chick flick" John groaned

"No. It has tommy lee jones in it"

"And"

"A bunch of cheerleaders"

"Exactly" John said as he sat by Trish. As the previews were coming up on the tv john noticed that being here with everyone seemed like old times. Even if he wasn't with mickie. He was just glad that they didn't have to be that ex-couple that fought when they were in the same room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry its short should be longer next time.**

* * *

November 13, 2005

"You guys won't believe what I saw around the corner" John said as he entered the room

"What" they all said

"It's a laser tag building" he said

"So" Randy said. He had been warming up to John

"Guess who got us tickets" John said waving five tickets in his hand

"No way" Trish cried as she raced over to him

"Yep just showed my face in there and poof. So y'all want to go"

"Heck yeah" they said

Stadium

"Oh come on Trish" Randy said as he hid by a miniature wall

"You better stay out of my range then Austin" Trish replied as she went after her next victim. Randy then noticed that his time was up and he started to stand but the saw that Mickie hit him from across the room

"What the hell!"

"Ran chill its a game" Mickie said

"Mickie five o'clock" John said. She and John ducked out of the way. The two moved as if they had joined the matrix. And as they finished their area knocking off their opponents on each turn. Before they new it the lights were coming back on.

"Well that was fun" Trish said

"Yeah if you called getting out multiple times fun" Randy said taking his vest off

The gang was walking to the rental car when Trish heard her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Trish answered as everyone was in the car "What!"

"What" everyone said as they looked at here confused

"Alright bye"

"What's going on" mickie asked

"Eddie died" she said causing complete silence in the car

As all the raw superstars filed into the canteen. Everyone filing in with the loss of Eddie really hitting them hard. Chavo was there addressing the matter at hand. After the meeting everyone gave him a hug for his loss.

"I'm sorry man. I know what your going through" john said as he clasped his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks John" Chavo replied. And even though his uncle had passed he had a hug smile on his face when all the divas engulfed him in a hug and a kiss on his cheek

* * *

**To one of the most greatest wrestlers of the WWE. R.I.P. Eddie**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Marriott

As the gang were in a heated the conversation John thought he heard a familiar voice behind him. He only glanced over his shoulder but spun around when he saw the person.

"Liz" John called out to the woman causing her to turn around

"JOHN!" she had then dropped her bags sprinting to him as she jumped up hooking her legs around his waist as he spun her around.

"What are you doing here" he asked

"Work related" she said looking into his eyes

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" they were close to kissing before they heard the sound of throats clearing

"Sorry" john then put her down "Liz this is Trish, Ashley, Randy and Adam and you already know Mickie"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you all. Hey micks" Trish looked at Mickie realizing what she ment by her stay with John being annoying

"Hey Liz" Mickie said giving a slight smile

"It was nice meeting all of you" she said then turned to John "I hope I see you later"

"Definitely but you got to come to the show tomorrow night"

"I can't I don't have money and I'll be gone tomorrow

"I'll get it for you and you can ride back with us"

"John I don't know"

"You just have to say yes" he pulled her in slowly

"How am I going to repay you" she placed her hands on his chest

"A kiss will do fine" he said smugly

She leaned in but faked him out when she whispered in his ear "I think I could do better" she then smirked at him

"Were definitely doing that" he said seriously causing her to laugh

"I'll catch you later" she started to pull away but he pulled her back

"I still want that kiss" he said

"Ok" he gentle kissed her lips not caring that the paparazzi were outside the hotel window "See you later"

"You bet ya" she said as she slowly moved her hand down his chest before departing

"Damn" Randy and Adam said as they watched Liz walk away

"She something ain't she" John said as he watched her get on the elevator

"I want one of those" Randy said as he pointed to himself furiously

"You'll just have to stick with someone then won't you" Ashley pushed him playfully

"Yeah yeah"

Thirty minutes later

Trish and Mickie were heading down to the lobby to meet everyone at the bus for the rehearse at the ring.

"So you can't come shopping with me because..." Trish asked

"Kenny is taking me out to dinner" Mickie replied

"Oh"

"Sorry"

"No it's ok" Trish and Mickie had then seen john leaning one hand on the wall as he was in a heated conversation "Hey you guys waiting for the elevator"

"Yeah was gonna show Liz a round the arena"

"Oh cool" mickie said as they were all waiting for the elevator having nothing to say to one another the atmosphere soon became awkward with each other but was son ended by the ding of the elevator

"Hey look the elevators here" Trish said to enthused as she stepped in followed by everyone else

Arena

Trish was walking down the hallway when she saw Liz sitting in catering

"Hey Trish"

"Oh hey" Trish liked the girl but it would be breaking the 'friend code' for mickie

"What's up"

"Nothin" Trish was about to walk away

"Um do you mind if I could hang out with you"

"Um sure"

"Cool" Liz said getting up "I'm still new around here so I'm not sure where to go"

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna try to look for a good store around here"

"Oh well I know a great place"

"Ummm"

"Hey guys" John said coming up behind the women

"Hey John" Trish said

"What you guys up to"

"I was going to try and find my way around Boston" Trish said

"What for"

"The divas have a photo shot today and I need to look for something to wear"

"Oh well you should ride with Liz. She knows her way around here"

"Really"

"Yeah we could go out"

Trish hesitated but she really needed to get some clothes "Ok thank you"

"No prob"

"Just let me get my jacket" Trish said walking off


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After the show

Trish was taking a quick shower since Adam thought it was fun to spray soda at everyone.

"Hey Trish you want me to get your stuff in your bag" Mickie called to her friend

"Yeah" she yelled but the sound of the shower soon deceased Mickie had put her jacket out but saw a piece of paper slip out

"Um Trish"

"Yeah" she walked out of the shower drying her hair

"Why did you spend 60 dollars on food yesterday"

"Um someone must have taken my credit card"

"Yeah and they gave you the receipt back" Mickie just stared at her knowing her friend wouldn't last long

"Ok me and Liz went out"

"What?" Mickie said as she moved away

"But it didn't mean anything!" Trish pleaded

"Yeah right"

"I just did it cause John is my friend and I didn't want to ruin our friendship"

"Ok but just tell me this" trish felt a bit of relief "did you go to Victoria Secrets with her" Trish tensed "Oh my god"

"Mickie" Trish walked forward

"No I can't even look at you right now" Mickie said as she stormed out of the room. Trish sighed as she watched her friend leave what was she supposed to do

"Look Mickie you can't be mad at me. I'm doing it for a friend and besides what do you care your with Kenny and happy and so is John" Trish said as they stopped outside the hotel

Mickie sighed "I know its just hard. You see the person to think you love but then they stop loving you"

"I know" Trish said as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder

December 31, 2006

Mickie was in Randy's kitchen placing her plate in the sink. It was New Years party. You could here the tv pronounce one minute until the ball dropped as all their closest friends and family were talking.

"Hey baby" Kenny said placing his beer on the counter while rapping his arms around her waist

"Hey" she said turning around in his arms

"I want to ask you this question"

"Better do it quick"

"Ok" Kenny then let her go as he took her hand "Mickie Laree Austin. You have made me the happiest man. We've known each other for along time and I think this is the best thing to do right now" Kenny let go of her hands while kneeling down on one knee holding out a ring "Will you marry me"

*5*

"Yes" Mickie said

*4*

Kenny then slipped the ring on her finger

*3*

Mickie was pulled into his arms while he spun her around

*2*

"Yes" she said before kissing his lips. As they heard everyone in the living room shout Happy New Years "I love you" she murmured against his lips

"I love you too baby" he said detaching his lips from hers

"Best New Years ever" mickie said as she noticed a figures in the door way

"Is there some news you want to tell us" Randy said

"Um Kenny and I are getting married" she said showing the ring

"Oh congrats micks" Candice said to her friend

Everybody had moved into the kitchen except John.

"Congrats Mickie. You've got yourself a lucky girl Kenny" John addressed the man

"I know" he said nuzzling her neck but Mickie just looked at John. It was not mistaken she saw sadness in his eyes.

* * *

**It is so short I know but it was a good place to stop. Sorry**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"It's beautiful out here" the woman said leaning back into the man as they enjoyed the beaches sunset

"More beautiful then you" he said as he kissed her neck causing shivers to erupt down her back

"Stop it" she said pushing him away playfully

"I can't" he said as he wrapped his arms around her small frame just a bit tighter

"And why not" she said turning around in his arms

"Because I love you Mickie Austin" he said as he leaned into kiss her lips

"And I love you John Cena" she said meeting him half way they didn't know that they soon were laying down on the warm sand starting to remove each others clothes.

Liz was laying next to John in the hotel room when she heard him moan in his sleep. She was surprised he never had one of them. It was always her dreaming of them (she has one sick mind). But what caught her off guard was what he was saying. She was unsure at first but then it was very clear. Mickie. She was shocked and hurt at the same time. She quietly moved out of the room. She couldn't stand to listen to this.

Next Day

When John held gotten up he noticed he wasn't where he hoped to be. Instead he was in a hotel room realization soon hit him where was Liz.

John wasn't think straight when he saw Mickie and Kenny come through the doors.

"John" John then turned and saw Candice sitting next to him

"Hey candy" John said to his good friend

"Where's Liz at" she said looking for the woman

"Her flight was earlier" he said as he saw Kenny kiss Mickie

"Oh" she said as she saw his gaze was on the happy couple "What's the matter John"

"Nothing"

"Something has to be"

"No one told you huh"

"Ok I'm being left out of something"

"Yeah" he said as he left for the plane

"Ok ya don't just walk off and not finish the story"

Flight

"Ya the planes bout to pull off. I'll talk to you later. Love ya bye" Randy said into the phone

"Oh Austin" Adam said nudging him

"Shut it Adam" he said as he put his headphones in

"John you can't just leave a story like that hanging" she said

"It's nothing ok" he said sternly

"Look if it has something to do with my two best friends you include me" she said

"Ok. Me and Mickie used to go out. I gave her a promise ring saying that I would marry her and we broke up. That im not telling anybody ok. We are at the here and now. I'm happy with Liz and she's happy with Kenny" John said the last part with discuss just leaving a wide eye slightly open mouth of Candice

"Wow"

"And the reason I believe Liz left was cause I had a dream"

"What dream" she asked knowing the answer

"I had a wet dream. And I think Liz heard me" he said causing her eyes to grow wider

"Nooo"

"Yeeesss" John mimicked her "Anyway what's done is done. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy and she is" he said as he placed his headphones in his ear drowning out anymore questions from the diva


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

John had tried to ignore the prying hands of Candice but he couldn't as they shared a cab ride together.

"John you have to do something about this"

"What can I do. Tell me please. I can't just get up and tell her I love her cause she's getting married" he claimed with just a little more force

"You never no John" she said as she turned away looking out of the window

Arena

"He Liz it's me. Just calling you again. I need to talk to you. Please call me back" John said as he hung up the phone

"Hey John" mickie said as she came up to him

"Hey micks" he said

"What's the matter" she asked seeing his fec

"Nothing" he couldn't look at her if he did he new what he would say

"Are you sure it sure looks like something"

"It's nothing honest" he said as he walked away

"Ok" Mickie was still curious about

Locker Room

"Hey you guys know what's up with John" Mickie asked as she walked in

"No. What's wrong" Melina asked

"I don't know. He won't say"

Maria was in the far back mumbling.

"What was that Ria" Victoria asked the woman

"I didn't say anything"

"You were mumbling"

"Can't a girl mumble in piece"

"You said something" she crossed her arms "And your gonna tell us" she said as the girls started to pile in

"Fine" Maria then got up and looked straight at Mickie "Johns sad because Mickie's getting married" the girls turned to Mickie for a response

"Not this again" Mickie said as she rubbed her hand over her face

"And you know exactly why he's said"

"Ok let's get one thing clear. He left me alone. Ok its not my fault that he left" she said to the red-headed diva

"And how do you know that" she said as the volume of her voice rose

"He didn't tell me" she said "So I assume he just got what he wanted and left. Plain and simple"

"Wait wait wait. So Mickie and John dated before" Victoria asked getting the full information straight

"Yes and he gave her a promise ring" Maria added in

"Not before he left me with no recollection of why" Mickie said

"Well its obvious he just remembers his time with you and what he missed" Victoria said

"Yeah" Mickie sighed

"Know please. Don't let this little argument come between you all" she said looking at the to woman

"Yeah" they said at the same time

"Well hug" they both embraced each other with a friendly hug

"Sorry micks" Maria said to the woman

"No what you said. I guess your right" she said "I'm glad we became friends"

"Me too" she said


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

John was prepared to go to the children's orphanage. Just to see the smiles on their faces. He just left out of his locker room when he heard her calling him.

"John wait up" Mickie said as she came around the corner

"Hey" he barely said

"Can I talk to you"

"I'm kinda busy"

"Oh where you going"

"Just to that foster home on the street"

"Oh we'll how bout I tag along"

"Sure" he said as he began walking to the exit

Foster Home

"Ok kids guess who's here" the woman said talking in a child like voice

"Oh great not another clown" one of the guys said

"No Kurt"

"Then who"

"You'll have to see for yourself

Other room

"Mickie please lets not talk about this" John said

"Why. We have to get this from in between us"

"Ok fine. The reason why I left was because I was trying to protect you"

"Protect me from what!"

"John" John and Mickie then turned their heads to the young teenage girl in the door way

"Hi" Mickie stretched out her hand but the girl didn't notice as she was just staring at John

"Do I know you" John asked she looked like a familiar face to him but he couldn't put his nose on it

"You should" she said it wasn't long before all the kids were standing in the door way

John took a good look at the young teen as sphe tried to remember where he saw her at and then it hit him like a ton of bricks but the shock on his face mad him look pale.

"John are you ok" Mickie asked but she was shocked to hear what came out of his mouth

"Maddy" he said struggling to get a grip of the situation

She was just looking at him with tears coming down her cheeks. John went to her and kneeled down so he could be at a good level with her face. He wiped her tears from her eyes. "Is that your name, Maddy" he wanted to be shore his mind wasn't playing tricks on him

"Well you should know you gave me that nickname" she said John then pulled the young girl in his arms as he held her tight to him

"It is you" he murmured as she clung to him like he was about to disappear

"Don't leave me again" she said he then pulled away from her as he looked into her eyes

"Never. You hear me. Never" there was complete silence in the room you could have heard a pen drop


	18. Chapter 18

**Kinda long but thats what makes it awesome. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 18

John, Mickie and Maddy made their way back to the hotel.

"You guys been gone long time" Randy said as he saw John and Mickie come in

"Well we ran into a friend" John said as he moved so randy could see the young girl

"Um John" randy was a bit shocked to see the girl following him "You know"

"I know"

"What the hell-"

" Randy language" Maddy said

"How do you know my name"

"Well since I lived with you for sometime I should know"

"Wait. Madison"

"One and only"

"How did you find her" randy addressed John

"She was in a foster home" he said as he laid his arm on her shoulder

"Yeah but now I'm home" she said as she leaned into John

"Yep and I got a lot of things to learn" John said

As soon as Maddy had fallen asleep john then headed out to the bar where the gang had ended up

"Come on Jo" Melina said trying to pull the man up for another dance

""Mel I'm tired" he whined

"Oh come on"

"Get John to go"

"You are John" she said smirking

"Very funny" he said as he got up "But once more cause I think my legs are gonna fall off" he said taking her hand to the dance floor "So why isn't Kenny here" Randy asked Mickie taking a sip of his drink

"Headache" she said as John sat down not looking at her

"I see" he said

"Oh my god"

"What" John and Randy said at the same time. Mickie then got up and rushed to the front of the club. Making the guys stood up as they followed the direction Mickie went. As if on cue a fit of squeals sounded out when they saw the young blond

"Oh my god I can't believe your here" Mickie said pulling out of their hug

"Me neither but her I am" Kelly replied

"Wait are you the new diva that's coming" Mickie had pure hope in your eyes

"You know it why else wouldn't I be here" Kelly said

"Well look a here" randy said over the music that had turned up once again

"Randy it's so good to see you again" she said hugging him he slowly wrapped his arms around her

"Yeah" he said

"And John come on give me a hug" she said moving towards him. When they came together Randy and Mickie were kinda confused.

"Hey kell. Long time"

"Yeah" she said but then found that Randy and Mickie were watching them "Well aren't you going to ask me why I'm here"

"Well its kinda obvious. You've got a job here" John said smartly gaining him a playfully shove to his arm

"No I'm the new diva"

"Finally" Mickie said "Took you long enough"

"Ha ha" Kelly said sarcastically until she heard a song come over the speakers "Oh John come dance"

"No thanks Kelly I'm fine where I am" he said as he was beginning to sit down

"But I just got back and haven't seen you guys in like forever" she said sadly as tears began to come to her eyes

"Ok I'll dance. Don't cry"

"Ok come on" she said as she brought him to the floor

Dance floor

"You know that was mean" he said as he swayed to the beat of the music

"Well I had to talk to you" she said looking at him

"You could of talked over there"

"This is private" she said he soon got what she ment "Did you tell her"

"No. Not entirely"

"What are you waiting for" she said

"Shes getting married" he sighed "And I can't do anything about it"

"John who"

"Kenny"

"Well it doesn't seem like their together"

"He's not feeling well that's the only reason why their not attached to the hip" John sighed again "It was fine before. She had Kenny. I had Liz-"

"Wait what" she stopped their dancing "I thought you were single"

"No or I think I'm single. That's a whole nother story"

"You still love her don't you"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry John"

"Hey I'll get over it. It's just hard you know. That could have been us" he said sadly

"Well no more negative how bought something positive"

"Well I found Maddy"

"No way" she said that a bit loud causing people to look at her she murmured 'sorry' as they went back "When"

"Today" he said "And from now on. She's going to be with me 24/7 or 12/4 you know give some space I guess" Kelly was just looking at him "I can't do math in my head" she started giggling at him "Don't laugh at me"

"I'm sorry I just can't help it" John soon started chuckling himself none new of the eyes that were watching them from afar.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

John had just gotten back into his house.

"This is your house" she said putting her phone in her back pocket

"Yep"

"Holy crap look at the back yard" she said gazing out the window

John just chuckled at her "I'll go make us some lunch. What would you like"

"Hamburgers"

"Alright" he said as he headed off into the kitchen. John was in full swing when he heard the doorbell ring

"I got it" Maddy said as she ran to the door

"Look out the peep hole first" he said wiping his hands on the dish towel "Mads who is it"

"A blond girl don't know" she said from the door

"Here I got" he said as he approached the door

"Ok" she then ran back into the living room. John was then at the door opening it.

"Hi"

Mickie

Mickie had just came back inside from riding her horse. When she saw a note on the table.

"Hey babe Kelly called" Kenny said as he went to sit on the couch

"Oh really" she called getting a bottle of water "What she want"

"I don't know she just told me to tell you to call her" he said propping his arm around her as she sat

"Ok. What we watching"

"Seinfeld. But I rather be watching you"

"Cheesy line but I like it" she said leaning into him they soon brought their lips together but what stunned Mickie was that there wasn't that tingle in his kiss that there used to be he couldn't tell but Mickie were wide open when she was kissing him.

Raw

"John you need to tell her"

"Tell her what kell" he said pacing

"That your her lobster"

John paused "What?" he said looking at her strangely

"Yeah it's like what Phoebe said on friends"

"Right"

"Just try it" she said

Hallway

John was walking down the hall looking for her he had to tell her.

"Hey mocks"

"Oh hey" she said to him as she stood up from doing her stretches

"I need to talk to you"

"Well your talking"

"Yeah that I am" he sighed as he thought of the words to say that seemed like they couldn't come out

"John you still there"

"Yeah he said now looking into her eyes "I love you"

"What"

"I love you" there was a long silence "Say something"

"No"

"No what"

"Just no. I'm getting married John" she just shook her head in disgust as she walked to the locker room

* * *

**Ok they just don't come out long.**

* * *

**Also the time you all have been waiting for. ITS COMING!**

* * *

**Is it me or am I the only one excited.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I can't believe him" Mickie had just walked into the locker room

"What" key asked turning away from the mirror

"He told me he loved me"

"John"

"Yeah I can't believe him. He thinks he can just walk up in to my life like that"

"Mickie"

"No Kell he abandoned me on the spot. He shouldn't have done that and when I'm engaged at the same time. He's just a prick" she had started to pace ignoring if anyone was in the room

"Mickie!"

"What" she then turned around seeing that Kelly wasn't alone "Maddy"

"Don't try to apologize that's your opinion but next time watch what you say. You never know who's listening" she said as she left

"Where are you going I told John I would watch you"

"I won't go far. Just need to get out of here" she passing by Mickie as she went down the hall

"Look Mickie I've been trying to wait for him to tell you"

"What that the reason why he left was because of you" Mickie didn't even know what to think

"What! Where the hell did that come from"

"The reason at the club before. You not fuming at him for why he tried to leave"

"Listen to yourself"

"What I'm right aren't I"

"No! John left to protect you" Mickie just laughed at this "You want to finally know why"

"Yes please"

"Because he loved you he wanted to protect you"

"From what"

"Cody! God Mickie the reason I was nice to him is because I knew why he left. He said be felt sorry for you to bring all his crap in your life. Honestly why do you think he left. Cause he didn't love you well your wrong. He couldn't bare to lose another. So he's not a prick. I gotta go find Maddy alright" she walked past her as she exited the door. Mickie didn't know what to do

Johns locker room

"I shouldn't have said anything. Stupid! Stupid!" John heard a knock "I'll be there in a second" but yet they still was a knock "What!" John had stared wide eye looking at the person

"Can we talk"

"Sure micks" he stepped aside allowing her full entry as if on cue they both said the same word "I'm sorry"

"Wait why are you sorry"

"Cause I've been a major bitch" she said as she put her head down

"I highly doubt that"

"No I have" she then looked up "I was so mad I didn't think of why you left"

"It's like I said before" he then took her hands "It's cause I love you" John started to lean in but she pulled away

"I'm sorry John. I can't I'm-"

"Don't say it. I know" John sighed in defeat "I understand completely. You love him. I just need to get that off my chest"

"Hey John. Five minutes" the stage hand said from behind the closed door

"Gotta go" he had moved past her

After show

"John"

"He's fine Maddy. Come on will meet him later" she was a bit reluctant but she went with Kelly

"John you need to hold still"

"I'm find just give me some ice"

"That's not going to help"

"Just give me the ice alright" he said a but louder

"Fine" he said as he handed him the ice. John then stood up there was a bit of a wobble to his step but he covered it up

John had made his way to his bus while seeing that not all the divas had left yet

"Ok so the plans are all here" maria said holding up a book

"Yeah" Mickie said watching John get on his bus

"Go"

"No it's just going to be really awkward"

"Then don't make it awkward"

"Maria I can't. We're going to miss the party"

"I'll stall them. Now go" she said walking off

"What the hell do you want!" John said irritated as he pulled the door open

"You know yelling won't get you anywhere"

"Sorry didn't.. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere"

"Where you here that at" she said

"If umaga didn't give me a headache it was for shore the girls squealing about the bridal shower in your suite"

"Sorry"

"It's fine" he saw her rub her arms "You want to come in. It's kinda cold out here"

"Thanks" she stepped on the bus seeing all his merchandise "I see you keep it cozy"

"Yeah the home on the go" John had to keep himself busy so he wouldn't be an awkward moment "You want something to drink"

"No I'm ok" she saw him bend down grasping his neck "You ok"

"Yeah still hurting"

"I meant to ask you"

"Ask away"

"Where did you get those dog tags from"

"You should know"

"You still where them"

"Can't let good money go to waste"

"Yeah" John started to roll his neck trying to make it stop hurting

"Here" she then took off her jacket placing it on the chair

"What are you doing"

"Helping your neck heal" she said as she massaged the base of his neck while traveling

"That's not where it hurts"

Mickie then moved from behind him "In the front"

"Yeah" she then put her hands on his right collarbone "No"

"Isn't that where he hit you"

"Yeah" he grasped her hand and moved it over his heart "This is what hurts the most" none of them were prepared for what happened next as they both leaned in pressing their lips together. Mickie had tried to move away trying to catch her breath but John pulled her back in for another breath taking kiss.

"John" she tried to talk but he kept deepening the kiss "we can't" even though he heard the words coming out of her mouth he couldn't help himself she then pushed off from him "John I can't"

"Ok ok" he said as he got up

"You don't know how hard it is to let go" she had her back to him as she let a stray tear fall

"Don't let go" he said she didn't even here him come up behind her

"That's the thing. I just can't" he then turned her around "I can't let go. You were the best thing that happened to me"

"I can still be" he said as he brought his lips down on hers once again but this time she was more willing. She then surprised both of them as she jumped on him as they both made their way to his back room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What do you mean you haven't seen her" Kenny asked worried written over his face

"Kenny calm down"Kelly said

"How am I supposed to calm down when my fiancé is out there lost"

"Ok look we'll just call her cell ok calm down" she pulled out her phone from her back pocket

Johns bus

John had woken up noticing no one next to him. He thought at first he just dreamt of it again. 'Stupid dreams' he threw on a pair of boxers wondering how they got off. He started to head to the bathroom when he saw the light on and smile started to spread across his face as he made his way to the door. He took a deep breath as he opened the door he soon calmed down when he saw the diva in his shirt.

"Looks good on you" he said causing her to turn around

"I didn't want to wear my clothes twice" she said sarcastically "I gotta go"

"Now" he said causing her to look at him "Right now"

"Yeah. I have to go back to Kenny" she said walking past him but he grabbed her arm lightly turning her back

"So none of that meant anything last night" he said looking at her

"It was just a one night thing John you-"

"No. You and I both know that it was more than just a one night stand" he said looking at her

"My god. John what are people going to say"

"Who cares. I don't give a damn what they say. You'll see them once then leave"

"That's not who I'm talking about. I'm talking about the people we work with" she said moving away from him

"Mickie-" John was soon interrupted by her phone ringing they both saw who was calling she started to reach for it "We got to talk this through"

"And have people wondering where I went. I was supposed to be at a bridal shower" he sighed in defeat as he went to the bathroom "Hello"

"Oh thank god your ok" Kelly sighed in relief

"I'm ok"

"Good cause I'm going to kill you when I see you. Where the hell did you go"

"Do I have to say" she said as an annoyed voice

"Ok we'll talk later" she new Mickie had messed up

"Alright bye" she hung up and threw the phone on the bed she soon found her self sitting on the bed trying to think she loved John she new that but what would happen with kenny she didn't even notice John standing in front of her

"So what are we going to do"

"I'm going to go talk to Kenny"

"Come on micks-"

"I'm choosing you" she cut him off

"What" John asked if this was a dream he did not want to wake up from this

"I'm choosing you" she said looking at him for a reaction before she new it she was twirled around in the air placing her down as he slowly came to her face

"I love you" he said placing his forehead to hers

"I love you too" she said he was leaning in for a kiss "No. If we kiss I guarantee this will lead somewhere else"

"Ok" John said but soon forgot she had on his shirt "But that's my shirt" he said tugging on it lightly

"John" Mickie couldn't tell if that was a protest or a moan

"I just want my shirt" he said as he lifted it over her head pushing her onto the bed

Front of Hotel

John had stopped by the hotel to drop Mickie off. He didn't want to let her go but he had too

"Thank you" he said

"For what" she asked honestly

"For giving me another chance"

"No you could have just blown me off but you didn't and thank you"

"Your welcome. Gotta go"

"One more kiss. So I can remember what I'm coming back to"

"Cheesy linen" she grinned at him

"Hey I'm a cheesy guy" smirked as he brought his lips on hers before reluctantly letting her walk away

"See you later"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said with that smile he used to see


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

John had rode out with maddy to their aunts for dinner. He shouldn't have been shocked but Liz was there.

"John can we talk" she said coming up to him

"Hey mads can you help me in the kitchen" Kim said

"Of course. That's not just an excuse to get me out of the room" she said moving into the kitchen

"There's not much to talk about. You asked for your stuff I got it it's just in the car"

"How did you know I was going to be here"

"I didn't I was just trying to catch up with you to give it to you" he said as he moved to the tv

"We can talk about this. I over reacted and well. We can work this out"

"No Liz I found her again and I'm not losing her" she looked at him puzzled but he gave her the answer "Mickie"

"What" she was all together shocked

"I've always loved her. Ever since high school. I just got her back and NOT letting her slip from me again"

"Fine. Is your car open"

"Yeah"

"Good" she said getting her jacket

"You don't have to leave"

"I know but I have to" she said leaving

Mickie

Mickie had gotten home noticing she was alone. She thought she'd get the time to tell him. When her phone rang

"Hello?" she said moving into her kitchen

"Ok spill where we're you this morning and last night" Mickie thought she had enough time before she called "And tell us everything" she heard Maria

"I slept with John" she could hear the gasps through the phone

"Mickie how" Kelly asked

"Maria can tell you that" it was a silence over the phone she thought that's when Kelly was asking Maria

"So thats why you never came"

"Yeah. What am I gonna tell Kenny"

"He's not there"

"No he had to ride on the bus"

"That's right I saw him get on the bus" Kelly said

"I can't believe this happened" Mickie said as she rubbed her hand through her hair

"Mickie just one question. Do you regret it" Maria asked

"No I don't. Being with Kenny its great but it doesn't compare to your first love" she could here the awwws through the phone

"Well just retract the proposal hell understand" Kelly said with confidence

"I hope your right"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

I'd just like to say one thing. **RANDY'S** **BACK!**

* * *

Saturday Evening

Mickie had just gotten situated in the hotel when she felt big arms in gulf her.

"Mickie are you ok" Kenny asked

"I'm fine-"

"Good I don't know what I would have done" mickie heard this knowing it was going to be hard to tell him

"We need to talk"

"Ok"

"In the room"

"Alright" he said a bit confused as they started to walk to the elevator

Front of hotel

John stepped off his bus.

"Harold you can camp out in the back all be staying the night"

"Alright" he said pulling away

John went into the hotel but soon felt himself being pushed.

"You Cena have some explaining to do" Kelly said

"Not now Kellz"

"Yes now" she said pushing him into a room

"Ok you got me now what"

"Just this" she then hugged him

"What's that for"

"For finally telling her"

"Had to tell her at sometime"

"Good"

"Now if you don't mind i need to go find Mickie. He said trying to open the door

"You can't" she said pushing him away

"Why"

"Shes telling Kenny right about now"

"She didn't tell him before"

"No she forgot he was riding the bus"

"Ok I won't go up but can I get out of here please"

"Yeah" they soon came out of the door to see randy flying by them to the elevator.

"Randy what's the rush" Kelly asked

"Hunter told me to get to Mickie's room" he said pressing the button rapidly

"What?" John and Kelly both said at the same time

Mickie hotel room

"Kenny calm down" Mickie said

"Calm down. CALM DOWN. How am I supposed to calm down" he said pacing

"Deep breaths work" she said sarcastically but he only glared at her "Ok then"

"Who"

"Just a guy" she said

"You don't sleep with just any guy"

"A lot of people do"

"You were engaged though. Does that mean anything to you"

"Yes it did" he stopped pacing and looked at her

"Why" She shock her head "Did he force you"

"NO"

"Were you drunk"

"I don't drink a lot"

"Well you must have had enough since that you would screw with someone else"

"What are you saying" she said

He leaned in her face "That your a whore"

As randy, John and Kelly came to the door they heard a loud smack sound from inside the room.

"Mickie open the door" Randy said banging on the door. The roster was out in the hall way. Soon everyone had moved out of the way as Vince made his way down towards them

"What's going on" as soon as the words left Vince's mouth the door opened letting Kenny out

Randy then got into his face "What did you do to her"

"It's not what I did its what she did" John tried to get passed Kelly but she was holding him back

"What are you talking about"

"You should know Randy your sisters a slut" no one saw it coming if someone had blinked they would have seen randy take down Kenny so fast

"Orton! Doane! Break it up" no one even new if the words transferred to Randy as he kept delivering blow for blow "Colón. Cena. Pull them apart" John grabbed Randy as Carlos pulled Kenny from him

"Chill man" John said trying to come him down

"Did you hear what he said"

"I heard him but this isn't the place" he saw Randy straighten up


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Micks open the door" Randy called out

"Go away" she said

"Step aside. Mickie come in let us in" Kelly said with Maria by her side. The door soon opened "We'll talk later" she said closing the door behind her.

"Come on John. Some of the guys were heading to the bar" Randy said

"Nah imma turn in"

"Wait why are you here don't you sleep in your bus"

"Yeah but their working on some kinks" he lied freely

"Oh cool" Randy said as he got on the elevator. John was going to knock one the door but didn't know if people were still there

'I'll talk to her later' John said as he went to the elevator

Mickie room

"Did you tell him" Maria asked as she handed her a box of tissues

"No I don't want to bring John in this to much"

"Why not he will find out eventually" Kelly said

"I know but John is already on his way in life. I don't want this to bring him down. He deserves this" the Kelly signed but maria was a bit confused

"Why"

"One he deserves to have this. He's gone through hell and back and two... well I love him plain simple" Maria understood completely

"I get ya"

"Ok you know what, I know exactly how to cheer you up"

"What" Mickie asked taking another tissue

"Saying random things randomly" Mickie and Maria just looked at her

"Kelly I don't think-"

"Potatoes" Maria just started laughing

"Kelly-"

"Mustard" Maria had to go out of the room to not laugh so much Mickie on the other hand was getting annoyed

"Ok that is-"

"Chicken"

"Kelly" Mickie razed her voice slightly causing her to freeze "Stop"

"Did it work"

"Yes. It annoyed me"

"Oh well it worked" Kelly said standing up

"Yeah" she said running her hand through her hair "You look like you got somewhere to go"

"Yeah we were gonna head out"

"You can go" she said

"Are you sure we can stay if you want" Kelly said

"I'm fine thank you" she said Kelly then came over and hugged her she didn't even notice Maria come back in the room but she was grateful that she did "Go you guys"

"Just call if you need anything" she said at the door

"Ok" she said getting up when the door close the first thing she took off was the ring

Outside room

"Do you really think we should leave" Maria said as they got to the elevator

"She needs time to think Ria" she said as the doors closed. John soon stepped out of the others with his suitcase by his side. He went to Mickie's door contemplating if he should knock. So he did

"Who is it"

"It's me" it was awhile before the door opened "Hey"

"Hey" she sighed he always hated it when she was sad

"Can I come in"

"Sure" she stepped aside when she got in she rubbed her arms subconsciously

"How you holding up" John asked as he leaned on table

"Could have been better"

"I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry about" Mickie said moving in front of him

"How I put you through this mess"

"It was bound to happen"

"I know. But I didn't have to go down like this"

"John" Mickie tried to gain his eye "John" she then moved her hands to his face and pulled him up softly causing him to relax into her touch "It's ok"

"I missed this" he said not moving his gaze from her eyes "Us"

"Me too" she said as she brought him into a hug

"You smell nice" she was not expecting that

"What" she said with a chuckle

"You smell nice. Is it a new perfume" he said playing with her hair

"No it's the same"

"Well it smells good on you"

"Ok Kelly goes weird then you" she said

"What she say" he said holding her lower back t his

"She was saying random stuff at random times"

"Like" John looked confused

"I'll show you. Start talking"

"I don't-"

"Cheese" John had hold back a laugh

"Wait what are-"

"Broccoli" this made John laugh

"I get it"

"Should have known something like that would come from Kelly"

"That or she hit the deep end" John said earning him a playful slap to his arm

* * *

**Ok I need your help on how Mickie and John should tell Randy****. I was looking at 'friends' and was thinking of using Monica and chandler scene but give me some examples.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mickie had just walked through the curtain clutching the title to her arm.

"Good match micks" Randy said

"Thanks" she said taking the water offered to her

"Didn't know you were that flexible"

"Me neither" she chuckled

"You ok"

"I'm fine Randy" she said running her hand through her hair as she walked away. Randy sighed he didn't know what Mickie was going through but he would try to help as best he could

"Hey Randy" just the guy he was meaning to talk to "Randy I got to talk to"

"First I need to tell you something" John nodded "I like to thank you"

"For?" John looked confused

"Mickie. I'm thanking you for sticking with us"

"Dude-"

"No. I treated you like shit before and I'm sorry"

"It's cool"

"No it's not. John your like a brother to me"

"Thanks"

"You know Sam" John nodded "I'm gonna ask her to marry me"

"No way" John said patting him on the back

"Yeah you may even be my best man"

"From Adam"

"Yeah" randy saw Adam motioning to him "I gotta"

"Alright good luck out there" as randy disappeared through the curtain Mickie came from the corner

"John" all he did was smile "You didn't tell him"

"He was gonna make me his best man"

"So" John just shrugged "Ok i'll tell ok. He will probably take it better from me"

Randy's hotel room

"Ran can we talk" Mickie asked coming through the door

"Not right now micks" he said throwing clothes from his suitcase

"Whats wrong" she said moving out of the way of a flying shirt

"I lost the ring" he checked through his pants pockets of his pants

"Have you looked everywhere"

"No" he said sarcastically "First I'm gonna be splitting with my best friend at work and now I lost the engagement ring. What else can go wrong" he said as he went into the bathroom "What did you want to tell me micks" he said coming out of the bathroom

"I'll tell you later. Your busy" she said rushing out of the room

Johns Bus

John went to the door and saw Mickie standing there. "You tell him" he said letting her in

"No he was having problems"

"Ok how about this. We both tell him when we get the chance" he said taking her hands

"Yeah. That sounds much better but you know we can't-"

"I know I know" John said understanding "But it's ok. We can control ourselves we aren't animals" he said pulling away softly

"Yeah we can wait. So I guess this is good night then"

"Goodnight" John went in for a kiss as he lightly pecked her lips

"Goodnight" Mickie said nervously

"Goodnight" John said firmly as he kissed her fully on the lips

"Seriously goodnight" she said

"Stop saying goodnight"

"ok" they then moved together as they had a full kiss. They didn't even know they were near the wall


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

John woke up to the sound of an alarm clock noticing it was just turning six he hit the snooze. He turned on his side as he gazed at the woman beside him. He brushed the hair from her shoulder as he lightly laid kisses on her collarbone causing her to stir.

"Morning" John said softly

"Already" she moaned out feeling johns lips on her pulse

"Mmhhm" he said moving down her back

"John stop. I have to get ready to go"

"Stay" he said as he turned her over

"I can't" she felt him brush her cheek lightly

"Why"

"Cause I have to"

"Yeah" John rolled off of her on his side still looking at her

"Hey" she rolled towards him "I'm sorry"

"There is noting to be sorry about. I just miss you" John put his hand on her cheek

"Come home with me"

"What" John sat up

"Come home with me. Since none of us want to leave each other why don't you come home with me"

"But what if-"

"Does it matter" she asked "Were together aren't we"

"Yeah"

Mickie's House

"Nice place" John said looking around

"Not really gotta clean up" she said throwing her keys in her tray

"No I like it. It's cozy"

"I'll show you around come on"

Kelly's Parents House (Across the Street)

"Ok so the moving truck will be here in awhile" Kelly's dad said "Thanks for the hand Randy"

"No problem" Randy said to retreating figure "Kellynif you don't mind Sam came along to help"

"Oh cool more the merrier" she said as soon as Sam walked through

"Oh hey didn't mean to intrude. Your dad let me in"

"Oh it's fine"

"What can I help with"

"I got some boxes that need to go down stairs" Kelly pointed to the closet

"I'll be back. Got to go to the little wrestlers room" Randy said leaving the room

"I sware his batter is the size of a pea" Kelly said going in her closet

Sam went to the window and recognized the car across the street "Hey is that mickies car"

"Oh yeah she lives across the street" Kelly said from the window

"Cool" she was about to bend down when she saw that Mickie was in the window "Hey johns with her" Sam started waving "Hey. Hey you guys. Hey" John and Mickie then start to strip "Oh. Ohhohh. Ohhhohh" she said pointing franticlly. John and Mickie. JOHN AND MICKIE" Kelly was soon there beside her shocked

"OH MY GOD"

"JOHN AND MICKIE!"

"OH MY GOD"

"Ohhh. MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"Sam Sam" she wasnt getting through to her so she came a bit louder "It's ok. It's ok"

"No. THERE DOING IT" she turned

"I know. I know"

"YOU KNOW!"

"Yes I know and Maria knows. But Randy doesnt know so you have to stop screaming"

"Hey what's going on" Kelly and Sam both did a small acream but Kelly soon started jumping up and down "What" she jumped towards him turning him away from the window

"I'm just so happy I'm getting out of here" Kelly said but Randy turned back

"Oh" Sam started jumping by Randy towards Kelly "Come on get in here" she said motioning towards the small circle. Randy then started jumping up and down as he squealed with them as he came into the circle


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

John and Mickie were laying on the couch just relaxing and watching X-Men 2.

"Can't believe you have this movie" John said as he ran his hands through her hair

"Yeah. A little gift from the girls"

"There must have been a reason" he said turning his attention to the woman on top of him

"Well the girls were saying which celebrity. They would do"

"And you said..."

"Hugh Jackman" she said smiling

"You know there is another celebrity that is much hotter then wolfman"

"Oh. You mean James Marsden"

"No"

"Oh James Franco"

"Ok not funny" she laughed

"The only celebrity that I got the hots for is you"

"You bet ya" he said flipping her. He kissed her neck venturing down to the fold in her robe

"John stop I want to see this"

"I got a better idea" he said as he blew lightly in her ear. Johns plans were soon interrupted by the doorbell.

"Watch out" she said pushing him off of her. She brought the robe tightly across her not trying to show anything

"Sam" Mickie said

"Hey"

"What are you doing here" she said pulling her robe closer

"I came over with Randy to help Kelly pack"

"Right she's moving"

"Yeah and i want to just say you can tell me anything"

"Yeah"

"Anything ok"

"Yeah"

"Is she gone" John said poking his head from the corner as he heard the door closed

"Yeah" she said running her hands through her hair

"What's the matter" John said coming near her

"Everything. John we need to tell Randy about us"

"We will" he said placing his hands on her shoulder

"Now"

"You really think now is a good time. Me in boxers" he said showing off his attire

"Not like that"

"Well lets tell him when we get back to the hotel. Gives us enough time to tell him"

"You promise right"

"I promise"

Saturday Morning Hotel Lobby

"Ok so when we see Randy we're gonna tell him right" Mickie asked

"Yeah" he said rubbing her jean cladded thigh

"Good" she smiled to him. They then heard the swoosh sound of the main door revealing Randy walking in with cotton candy

"Randy" John called causing the man to look at him while sitting down

"John. Mickie" he said with a smile

"Rand are you ok"

"Yeah. I saw a psychiatrist at work so. Yeah"

"Why" she asked as he took a piece of cotton candy off the stick

"Because of my rage" he said eating it

"Which I can say right now is out of control" John said as randy chuckled

"What happened"

"I found out Vince at my sandwich" he said as be ate. He laughed "they gave me a pill"

"A pill?"

"Well it was the only thing they had"

"And your ok with this" John asked

"Well yeah. But I certainly don't care about my sandwich"

"Ok then" John then leaned over to Mickie "Tell him later"

"Oh yeah" she said picking up the magazine on the table


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry its short

* * *

Chapter 28

Mickie was out on the balcony of the terrace watching as the cars drove by down below. She heard the door click.

"Hey Micks we're going out wanna join" Kelly asked from the doorway

"No I think I'm gonna stay back"

"You sure"

"Yeah. Don't be to long"

"You should know us by now" Kelly said with a smirk mickie laughed as they went out of the room.

Outside

"Mr. McMahon" randy said coming up to John and the chairman

"Randy-"

"No I only came to apologize"

"Oh this should be good" John said a smile etched on his face

"Shut up John" John through up his hands in defense. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girls walking out of the building. He slowly made his way over to them

"Hey kell. Mickie not going out tonight"

"No she said she wanted to stay in"

"Oh ok than" he said as he started to go to the hotel

"John where are you going"

"I left something in my suite" he said running back in "Don't wait up for me"

"Ok" she said knowing exactly where he was headed

Mickie's Suite

Mickie stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair. When she heard a knock sound from the door. She discarded the towel as she wrapped the robe around her body.

"Who is it"

"Me" she smiled inwardly as she opened the door revealing 'the champ himself'

"I thought you were going out with Randy" she opened the door for him to come in

"Yeah that was until Kelly told me you weren't coming. You ok right" he said as he closed the door

"Yeah I'm fine. You should go have fun" she said moving over to her suitcase

"How am i gonna do that" he sad plopping down on the bed

"Well first you leave my room and head down the street. I think you'll find it" she said taking out her pajamas

"I don't want too and you can't make me"

"John"

"But besides" he sId getting up and moving over to her "Your the best thing that I rather be doing right now" be said undoing the belt of her robe

Randy on the Street

"So I'd just like to say that the whole rage thing is defiantly behind me" Randy said

"I hear you. Now you are sure that there will be no more out burst like that"

"Yes sir. It is all in the past" randy said as he frowned at the open door to Mickie's terrace "No" he said moving away from Mr. McMahon "What're you doing" he said seeing John push off Mickie's robe "GET OFF MY SISTER!" He said as Vince moved away from the stretching man


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Randy burst through the elevator going towards Mickie's door

"John John" He tried to open the door but it was locked causing Mickie and John to raise up off the floor "I saw what you were doing from the window. I saw what you were doing to my sister know get of here" John listend

"Ok" he zipped up his pants "We had a good run. What five or four weeks more than people have in this company. So ok buh bye now" John said as he started to head for the terrace

"What are you doing"

"Oh I'm going on the lamb" he said as he opened the doors

"C'mon I can handle him" she grabbed his arm

"Wait" he pulled back

"What"

"Your gonna need this" John said holding up the robe

"Right" she said as she put it on while making her way to the door not noticing the smirk on johns face

"Hey bro what's up" she said opening the door. Randy saw John inside and rushed in John scrambled around the table as he got to the door pulling Mickie in front of him. Maria and Adam come from across the hall

"What's going on" Maria said

"I think. I think. Randy knows about me and Mickie"

"Dude he's right there" Adam said

"I thought you were my best friend. This is my sister. My best friend and my sister you just can't fool around with some other chick"

"Hey we're not fooling around ok I love her. I'm in love with her" randy just looked at them

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way" she said touching his hand "but it's true I love him too" randy just stared at them for a second not knowing how to respond

"My best friend and my sister" he said with a smile as he came near them "I can not believe this" he said hugging them "Oh you guys might want to get in hear"

"Oh we've already known" Maria said smiling

"What" he broke out of the hug

"You both knew and didn't tell me" he asked

"I just found out" Adam said throwing his hands up in defense. Maria glared at him

"Look we were worried about you. We didn't know how you would react" randy had a blank expression on his face

"You were worried about me" he said with a smile "You didn't know how I was gonna react" he said bringing them into a hug

"Alright. Well what do we say we leave these two love birds alone and let them get back down to business" Adam said with a joking smile. Randy glared at him "hey hey I'm not the one doing your sister" which John gave him a glare

"Let's just leave make everything better" Maria said pushing him out the doorway

"Look man thanks-"

"I'm happy for you guys honest but if you crush her heart again your gonna get hurt" John nodded understanding fully as he walked out of the room

Airport

John walked Mickie to her gate

"I'm gonna miss you" he said holding her hand not caring if people saw

"I am too" John saw her leaning up so he leaned down but she side stepped him giving a kiss on the cheek he looked puzzled "Don't want people to start thinking"

"Let'em think" he said as he kissed her on the lips


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Randy was walking by John's locker room when he heard a familiar voice.

"John are you sure you'd be ok" Mickie asked

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm just sore" randy heard a bit of silence "I promise that's all it is"

"You better"

"And what if I wasn't that well" Randy made a silent gag

"I'm gonna have to punish you then"

"I think I should be punished right now" Randy had to stop this

"Five minutes Mr. Cena" randy said in a different voice

"Be right out" randy smiled as he walked away

"Be safe ok" Mickie said

"I will"

* * *

John emerged from the curtain

"Hey John wait up" John turned around as he clutched both titles

"What up"

"Just watch what you do around here"

"Meaning?"

"My sister"

"We're quiet"

"Yeah. So asking for punishment isn't quiet"

"You heard that"

"Five minutes Mr. Cena"

"That was you" John said a bit shocked

"Yeah just watch what you say and do around here. You know how people can be with information like that"

"Yeah gotcha"

"Good now if you don't mind I'm going to have to drown myself in forget certain events out of my head" Randy said as he had shivers go down his back

John's Bus

"Are you sure your ok"

"Yes Micks I'm fine" he said as he placed a fresh bandaid on his cut when he turned to her saw that she was a bit fidgety "Are you ok"

"Yes... Yes..." She said trying to convince herself "No not really"

"What is it then"

"It's just we need to tell people besides are thinking that you and Liz are still together. What are they going to say when they see us together? I don't want to be felt as a bad guy"

"Your not a bad guy. Nobody is gonna think that" John said cupping her cheek

"You really think so" she asked looking up at him

"I know so" he said leaning down kissing her lips softly

* * *

I just noticed this is really short. Wow


	31. Chapter 31

HAPPY NEW YEAR

* * *

Chapter 31

[Skipping months just so you know]

June 24, 2007

"Hey John over here" Randy said in the back with Mickie and Kelly

"Hey man. You know what this is about" John asked sitting by Mickie

"Heck if I know. New talent maybe" randy said

"Can I have your attention please" everyone turned their attention to the chairman as he stepped in the room "We have a new talent joining us. Please give a warm welcome to Cody Runnels" Mr. McMahon addressed the man standing next to Stephine

"No" John said in disbelief

"That is all today" Mr. McMahon said as they dispersed the meeting

"Just ignore him" Kelly said

"If he comes over here I'm gonna-" John said

"Your gonna what" Cody interrupted John sighed

"This" John said before decking him

"Woah" randy said grabbing John before he could lay anymore punches but he fought out of his grip and began wailing on Cody

"Hey hey break it up" Booker said pulling john back with Randy. John shook his hand off and exited catering "What just happened"

"Heck if I know" Cody said as e got glares from the three remaining

"I'm gonna go find John" Mickie said heading the way John exited

Mickie went down the halls looking for John

"Mickie! Hey Mickie wait up" Kenny said rushing after her

"What ken" she said stopping

"I was just wondering what that was back there"

"You know people have their fair share with Cody"

"Yeah cod can be a dick. Scratch that Cody is a dick"

"Thank you" she said she was about to walk away

"And Mickie about the last time we met. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Calling you those things. It wasn't right at all. I didn't mean to I... Can we talk later" she hesitated "please" she nodded "Thank you" he said as they departed their separate ways unknowing of Cody Runnels

'What are you hiding Mickie'

Hotel Gym

John was in the gym on the punching bag when Mickie walked in

"John-"

"I'm telling you right now *punch* if he comes near me micks.*punch* I'm gonna hurt him" he said with a final punch to the bag

"I don't blame you I'd do the same"

"It's just he ruined my life" he said as he sat on the bench press "He made me lose so much. He made me lose you and it pisses me off" he said as she sat down beside him

"We can get through this" she said as she put her hand on his knee

Cody was walking in the hotel as he saw Mickie lean over and put her head on johns shoulder

'I thought they were over. I even split them up. But she was talking to Kenny. Oh well I'll get to the bottom of this' he said as he headed to the elevator'


	32. Chapter 32

It's much longer this time. ENJOY :D

* * *

Chapter 32

Cody had just stepped off the elevator as he saw Ken opening his hotel door.

"Hey Kenny" he called out stopping him from entering the room

"What do you want Cody"

"Oh nothing just wanna catch up on old times" he said hooking his arm around his shoulder smiling at him "Just one question"

"Fine"

"Are you and Mickie dating"

"No. It didn't end well"

"Oh that's to bad. Lucky for John though"

"What does John have to do with this" he asked and cody knew he had him

"You didn't know"

"Didn't know what?"

"That John and Mickie dated. What I heard was he proposed to her in high school"

"What?!" Kenny said letting the door go as it closed behind him

"Yeah. You didn't know that" Cody assumed

"No. What happened"

"She cheated"

"Really" Kenny said

"Listen I don't want to spread any rumors"

"Oh here come in" Kenny said as he opened the door once again

Meanwhile

John pressed the elevator button. He saw from the corner of his eye that Mickie seemed a bit distant.

"Micks you ok" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" John didn't buy it

"What is the matter" he asked

"Nothing"

"Don't tell me nothing when I know it's something" she said as she knew he wouldn't let it go

"Kenny talked to me today"

"He did"

"Yeah" the doors dinged as they opened up to the floor

"What does he want" he said following her out

"Just to apologize" she said moving down the hall to her room

"Just to apologize. That's it" he said as he was right behind her

"Yes it should be and besides you should trust me"

"It's just" John sighed "I do trust you. All the way and I respect what your trying to do"

"Thank you" she said as she opened the door

"See ya later then"

"Yeah" she pecked him on lips before closing the door

Cody and Kenny

"So that really happened with them" Kenny said leaning on the counter

"Yeah and I just saw them in the gym. Are they back together"

"No there just friends" Kenny said trying to put things together

"I wouldn't be surprised if that happened" Cody checked his watch "I got to go Kenny"

"Ok" he said still sitting as Cody let himself out. Cody left the room seeing someone walking down the hall

"Hey John" Cody said with a smile. John looked at him with a glare but kept walking "Hows Mickie" this brought John to a stop "I know your little secret. You know, that you guys are dating. Cat's out of the bag huh" Cody said with a smirk as he moved closer

"I don't have time for you Cody or your antics" John said

"Oh so your not. Good that means she's available" John then turned towards him grabbing his shirt and pushing humanist the wall

"You go anywhere near her and your dead" John snarled in his face

"Hey break it up guys" Kenny said as he stepped out of the room. John pushed Cody hard causing him to hit his head on the wall as John left down to his own room

"Off to a bad start Cody" Kenny said as he headed down the hall to Mickie's room wanting answers

Mickie's Room

Mickie had a towel firmly wrapped around her hair as she checked online on her Myspace. She wanted to check out the latest news on the diva dirt sheets. All the divas do it just to laugh at one another or to see what outrages story was being told. She was brought from the computer as she heard a knock at her door. She looked out of the peephole seeing Kenny.

"Hey"

"Hey" he said quietly

"Would you like to come in"

"Yeah" he said as he moved past the diva "Look Mickie like I said before. I'm sorry about what I said. It was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me" she nodded

"What you said really hurt"

"I know and I'm sorry. I was mad and I couldn't stop but I'm hoping that would be enough to get you to forgive me"

"I have" she smiled

"Great" he smiled back at her "Can I just ask you this one question"

"Sure"

"Did I do something wrong" Mickie paused

"No" she shook her head causing the towel to fall off her head

"Then what" he asked calmly

"It's... It's complicated" she said as it became silent

"Was it because of John" this caught her off guard

"What?" She asked shocked

"Was it because of John" he asked again

"No. Why would you ask that"

"Well you guys have been close lately"

"We're close cause he's friends with my brother"

"Right. So nothing happened in high school, no relationship" he said

"What does this have to do with anything"

"Everything Mickie" he raised his voice slightly "Was that why we ended"

"Kenny-"

"Just answer the question"

Mickie sighed "Yes"

"What did he have that I didn't" Mickie rubbed he back of her neck

"You believe in true love" he didn't answer "don't you"

"Yeah" he said lowly almost that she couldn't hear

"Well johns my true love. It may sound sappy but it's true" Kenny just shook his head as he stormed out of the room


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kenny had just left out of Mickie's room seeing John walking down the hall.

"You" John turned around "You ruined my life. You could just keep your own girlfriends. No you had to pick Mickie"

"I don't know what your talking about man" Kenny grabbed johns shirt

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You stole Mickie. I know everything" John just stared at Kenny "What kind of man are you. You say you live by your words right. Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. Where's the respect when you take someone else's girl" Kenny let go of John as soon as Paul and Shawn came around the corner. All they saw were the two guys staring at each other

"Everything ok" Shawn said causing them to look away from each other

"Yeah everything's fine" John said they looked at Kenny

"Yeah. We're good" Kenny said as he glared at John before walking away

"What was that" Paul asked as he walked up to John

"Nothing" John said as he continued to walk to his room

"We are always the peace makers" Shawn said

"Making peace. Kind of doesn't sound like us. Cause if you put in destroying Vince's car. That's not making peace" Paul replied

"Oh well we didn't wright the script"

"Yeah but we did give them that idea"

"Good point. We don't make peace" Shawn said as they continued to walk down the hall

June 25, 2007

Kenny was walking to catering when he was stopped.

"Hey Kenny boy" he brushed him off "What's up man"

"You were right ok" he said turning around to him

"Oh sorry you had to hear about that man but I can tell you want to get her back"

"I do but I'm not going to stoop down to his level"

"Well I got a bone to pick with John. What do you say you'll help me"

"I'm not like you Cody. I don't go around plotting people's demise" Kenny said as he kept walking

"I guess you don't want Mickie back" he said causing him to stop "That got your attention. So what do you say you'll help me out"

"What do you need" he said causing Cody to smile

Many of the Superstars and Divas were sitting in catering grieving another loss in their big family. John was sat in his locker room grieving on his own he almost didn't hear the knock on the door seeing Mickie there.

"How you holding up"

"I'm fine. Just you know. Mentor and all. Kind of hits close to home"

"Yeah but we'll get through this" she said placing her hand on his arm

"Yeah" he said nodding

"C'mon everyone's going back to the hotel" she said

"Ok ill meet you guys outside" he said she nodded kissing him on the cheek

*Down the hall*

"See" Cody said directing to the two wrestlers

"Uh-huh" Vince said

"I just wanted to show you this. I'm full on for obeying rules but your 'top dog' breaking them" Cody shook his head "It's a shame"

"I see. Consequences will be given. Thank you Cody"

"I'm just trying to obey all the rules unlike some people" Vince looked at him worriedly

*Back to John*

John was leaving his locker room when his phone went off.

"Hello?" John answered

"Hello John I was wondering if you could stop by my office. I hope you haven't left yet"

"No I was about to leave but I can stop by"

"Great. I hope I did not disrupt any plans"

"No sir"

"Ok then" John heard the click as he hung up the phone. John then called Mickie telling her to go on without him

Vince Office

"You wanted to see me sir" John said coming in and closing the door behind him

"Yes John please have a seat" he addressed the man

"What is this about"

"We'll I've seen somethings and I wanted your opinion on it"

"Sure"

"Well I've seen a certain superstar and diva have gone against the rules and are seeing each other" John gulped "What do you think I should do" he said looking for an answer

"Well sir" John said as he rubbed the drink in his neck "I believe the right punishment would be to suspend them"

"I see. If you happened to be in this situation how would you react" 'does he know' John thought

"Well. You should confront him sir and tell him that you have known what's been going on and would like an explanation"

"Ok" Vince stood up and walked over to him "Explain yourself"

"Well sir-"

"Were you ever going to tell us"

"Yes but when ever we would start to tell you or Stephane or Shane something would come up like today but sir none of our personal life is getting in the way of business she and I both know that"

"I'm glad to here that John. I'm fond of you and Mickie. And I don't want this to be a problem"

"It won't sir"

"Good. You can go now" John nodded his head and left out of the office

The guys were all sitting watching as WWE put on a tribute for Chris Benoit. Their came a knock to the door bringing them out of the sad moment

"I got it" Mickie said as she made her way to the door "Hey what took you so long"

"Vince wanted to see me"

"What about"

"Us"

"Us? He found out" He nodded "How" she said closing the door but leaving it ajar so they could go in

"He must of saw us or something"

"You did tell him that we had planned on telling him right"

"Yeah I explained it to him"

"And everything's ok"

"Yeah. C'mon lets go watch the rest of the tribute" John said as he pushed the door open

"Your plan sure is working" Kenny said as they emerged from the hall

"It takes time. My friend" Cody said as he pat him on the back

* * *

Chris Benoit will be missed deeply. And my favorite moment would of had Ito have been John, Chris and Paul Heyman. Y'all know what I'm talkin about.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

* * *

Ok so like I said before what happened in real life is true. But I mixed it up a bit.

* * *

July 4, 2007

Mickie was pacing back and forth in her hotel room think of what she was going to do. She really need someone to talk too. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a knock come to her door

"Who is it"

"Who else would it be" just what the doctor ordered. She went and opened the door seeing the red head standing there "Jeez Mickie I thought we were going out"

"Change of plans" she said as she yanked her inside

"What is up with you" she said rubbing her arm "I think you dislocated my shoulder"

"I've missed" those to words stopped Maria's whining to look at her friend

"Are sure"

"Yes! It was supposed to happen yesterday but nothing"

"Nothing?!"

"Nothing" she said as she leaned against the wall "What am I going to do"

"Well you could be happy a bit. This is good news right?"

"Yes but I wasn't really expecting this right now"

"I get it. You stay here and I'll run out and get you a pregnancy test. Ok?" She could see her friend wasn't really paying her any attention. She then walked over to her turning her by the shoulders so she could look at her "Hey chill ok. I got you" she said with a smile gaining a small one back

John and Randy

Even though there is a curfew for the divas and superstars to be back. No one ever really payed attention. They continued to cruse through the mall just wondering and eating. John stopped as he saw a jewelry store.

"I know that look. What are you thinking" Randy said as he followed John into the store

"Just admiring"

"Yeah. You admired now let's go"

"Just hold on ok. You should know what I'm doing"

"And I don't think it's a good time" John turned towards the man

"And why is that"

"I don't know it's just a gut feeling"

"And how many times has your gut been right"

"Many. Like right now it's telling me to head to the food court"

"You do that"

"Gladly. It won't be my fault if your here alone" he said walking out of the store. John just shook his head as he continued to look at the many cases.

Maria and Mickie

Maria was sitting patiently on the bed. She was a little anxious as she tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor. She soon saw the brunette emerge from the washroom.

"Well"

"Negative"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I am. This makes no since"

"Who knows. We will figure this out tomorrow ok. Relax for now"

* * *

This is also just adding on to what will happen in the next chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It was stressful for Mickie the whole weekend. First John had been acting strange around her lately and secondly she was freak from the whole pregnancy scare. 'What else could go wrong' mickie thought. She could see John coming down the hall now.

"Hey micks"

"Hey" she said lightly not like her bubbly self

"You ok" he said as he put his hand on her forehead

"I'm fine" she said

"You sure. Cause I think today should be the day"

"For?"

"You know. Not hide it anymore. You know us"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yeah I don't want someone seeing us and jumping to conclusions"

"Mmhm" she said seeming amused

"And also" John said as he wound his arms around her waist "So I don't have to see anybody trying to steal my girl"

"Your girl huh" she said as she tangled her petite hands around his neck

"Damn right" she chuckled lightly

"You better claim it" and that's just what he did as he tenderly kissed her lips oblivious to the voyeur down the hall. Kenny was furious as he saw the two superstars.

Kenny stormed down the hall as he headed to the men's locker room looking for one person

"Cody" he said asked not to lightly

"Hey Kenny. What's up"

"Can I talk to you" he said. Cody getting the message agreed

"Sure man" he said as he draped his arm over his shoulder as they exited out of the room "What's up" he said with a smile on his face. Kenny yanked his arm off of him

"You should know. The plan didn't work. What are we going to do know"

"I don't. Should have worked"

"Well it didn't"

"That sucks"

"You don't say" Kenny was getting agitated

"I'm sorry man I got nothing" Cody said as he went back into the room. As if Kenny's day could get any worse. The object of his obsession soon comes from around the corner. He was going to do it. Expose Cena for what he really is

"You have a nerve to walk down here"

"What are you talking about" john said as he moved away from Mickie a bit

"You know damn well what I'm talking about" he said gaining many people to stop and listen

"I don't know what your talking about" John said trying to defuse the tension

"Oh so you didn't know you slept with my fiancé" it was then the hall was completely silent you could have heard a pin drop. many superstars couldn't believe what they heard "Yeah, 'Golden boy' here can do no wrong. Well guess what. Your wrong, Johnny here has to have everything that he wants. The fame, the money, the belt, the fans and mostly the girls but at what cost? Someone else's happiness" Kenny was seething "People say you give so much. Then how bout you give back what you don't deserve"

"Kenny calm down" Mickie tried to calm him down

"You want me to calm down. How do you expect me to calm down. When I see my ex-fiancé falling all over John here during our engagement" the three were well aware that many of the superstars that they have come to know were shocked beyond belief "Your skipping around here like nothing happened. Well wake up and smell the coffee Mickie" he said as he walked over to John and Mickie. John lightly pushed Mickie away from him "This is not a fairytale"

"You need to back of Kenny" John said

"I'm just stating facts here. Is there something wrong with that. Or is it that your afraid of the truth"

"I'm not afraid of anything. I'm not afraid of what people think of me, what 'the truth' you say you know and I'm certainly not afraid a puny, ungrateful son of a bitch like you" John and Kenny were having a stare down he was soon pulled away from Kenny's vision when he felt a tug from behind

"Lets just go" Mickie said as she tried to pull him away from the incoming fight. They did no need this before the show

"I'm not done"

"Yes you are" the three turned their attention to vince as if they were soldiers "What is going on here?! We have a show in approximately 15 minutes" he said looking at each of the three "All of you go on about your business" all the superstars and divas scattered as they finished getting ready for the show "And you three. I expect to see you in my office after the show"

Vince's Office

"I expect highly of you three but when you go pull a stunt like that I question myself. If you can't coexists with each other I will have to take drastic measures"

"I agree sir" John said

"Oh you would-"

"You know Kenny not everything is about you" John was shocked he was about to say the same thing "Sure it was something stupid that could have been resolved with us three not the entire roster" Mickie said letting out the anger she was holding in from the day "I'm sorry sir. I'm pretty sure that John and I had not planned for this to happen" Vince looked from each of them trying to decide what punishment would be suitable.

"You all are dismissed. Don't think you are getting off clean for this. I will inform you of my decision. You may go" they each got up and left the room

Outside the office

"That could have gone better" John said to Mickie as they walked out of the office

"Oh now you decide to talk. Let Mickie do all the talking. You don't have a single clue of what to do" John had a million words to retort back at Kenny

"At least I can keep my mouth shut. You on the other hand have skill in that"

"Well I'm just saying the truth"

"Well maybe you should get all the facts straight before you speak. Look where it's got you now"

"Hello. Don't you think that's enough for one day" Mickie said "Don't you get it Kenny. We may lose are jobs. Vince was nice enough to not send us to the board of directors" Mickie left with a sigh as she walked towards the exit.

Hotel

Mickie pressed the button for the elevator. She had enough trouble for the day. Everything was just piling up and she hated it. The elevator finally opened just in time for John to catch up with her.

"Hey" John said as he slide into the elevator

"Not now John" Mickie said

"I was just making sure you were ok"

"I know, I know. I've just had enough for one day" she said as she rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on. The ding from the elevator didn't quiet help

"Mickie we get over this"

"I don't know John" she questioned

"What aren't you sure about" he asked defensively as he stopped at her door

"Nothing. You know as good as I do that I want to get this over with. I wanted to stop the hiding and everything. We were going to then this happened. I keep saying fate brought us together. What if..."

"Don't even finish that sentence. You know we were meant to be together. No ifs, ands or buts"

"I'm just really tired"

"I got you. Sleep well"

"I love you" she said knowing they each needed to hear this

"I love you too" he smiled down at her. He bent down and pecked her lips "No matter what happens. We'll be together" she smiled lightly at him before she used her key and entered her room


End file.
